Curse of Love
by Schattengestalt
Summary: Kaname and Yuki have left Cross Academy, after her awakening and they are now living together as a happy couple… or so it seems, but Yuki isn t the only one Kaname loves and the young pureblood princess also yearns for a certain, young hunter. Threesome.
1. Sweet Morning

**Author Notes: **Well, this is the first chapter of my new story. Please note that I`ve already written the whole story in German, so that I have to translate it, before I post it here. That might take a while, depending on how much free time I have, but I`ll try to update as fast as I can manage.

I have decided to write this story, after I read a post by **Sagakure **in which she tells us how she feels about the bashing of characters and that all three main characters of Vampire Knight are absolutely lovely and that it would be wonderful if they were together in a threesome. Well, that won`t happen in the original story, but I decided to give it a try and wrote that story.^^

**Appreciation: **My thanks to **YenGirl** who checked the story for language errors and urged me to translate the story in the first place. I wouldn`t have translated it, without her support.

**Spoilers: **The story splits up from the original story after Kaname and Yuki have left Cross Academy at the end of chapter 47.

**Summary: **Kaname and Yuki have left Cross Academy, after her awakening and they are now living together as a happy couple… or so it seems, but Yuki isn`t the only one Kaname loves and the young pureblood princess also yearns for a certain, young hunter. Threesome.

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: **Zero x Kaname x Yuki

**Disclaimer: **Our dear vampires belong to their creator Matsuri Hino and I have only borrowed them for this story.

**Sweet Morning**

The noise of the rush-hour traffic destroyed the comfortable morning silence. The roofs of the cars glowed in the first rays of sunlight and heat fairly radiated from the streets.

Angry car horns from irate drivers put the birds to flight, chirping indignantly.

Kaname believed that he too, would lose his mind sooner or later. Grumbling, he turned around in bed and tried to bury himself under the blanket. Unfortunately, a particularly bold ray of sunlight managed to tickle him in the eyes. Kaname sneezed and cursed. He turned around until he found a position in which the sunlight wouldn`t disturb his sleep. Or at least he hoped so.

Normally, at this time of day, the windows and the curtains should be closed. It was after all, he looked at the clock and groaned in frustration, eight o`clock in the morning, bedtime for vampires.

Kaname took a deep breath and barely managed not to destroy the furniture when the traffic noise grew louder.

No, he wouldn`t burn the whole room or kill a few drivers, although it seemed very tempting to do so, but no… he didn`t want to get up just yet. To tell the truth, there was only one thinghe desired to do right now - he wanted to sleep!

Goddammit, was it too much to hope for a few hours of peaceful sleep? Even a virtually indestructible pureblood like him, needed to take a rest every now and then.

More traffic noises.

The windows closed with a loud bang, while the curtains yanked close.

Finally, wonderful silence combined with a comfortable twilight shade gave Kaname the chance to close his eyes again and put his body and mind to rest.

Sighing, he laid his head onto the pillow and noted how sleep lulled him again.

Wonderful, why had he even waited to close the windows and why had it even been open in the first place? With a yawn, Kaname put these thoughts aside and took a deep breath. A little smile crossed his lips, when he recognized the unique smell.

Yuki.

His sweet, wonderful Yuki. With her image in mind, Kaname drifted to sleep.

Rattling noises.

Gasping, Kaname sat upright and looked around.

What the hell…?

"Oh, fuck! Goddamn it!"

Yuki!

Kaname was up in an instant. All thoughts of a peaceful rest had vanished and left only room for a barely controlled panic. He would never be able to look himself in the eye again if anything happened to his little sister, while he slept nearby.

Rushing into the kitchen at the speed of light, Kaname stopped abruptly. It was a horrific sight!

A dark, viscous liquid dripped down from the ceiling, broken pieces of glass covered the whole floor and the unmistakable smell of burnt milk lingered in the air.

Slowly, very slowly, Kaname turned his head and looked at his little sister, who stood unmoving in the center of the destruction and chewed her lips, while seeming utterly ashamed.

"Yuki, how…?"

Kaname shook his head. He knew that Yuki was as bad in the kitchen as he was, but not even when he was younger had he managed to create such chaos.

"Well," Yuki kneaded her hands nervously. "I tried to make chocolate pudding and you know", she peeped up from under her downcast eyelids. "I have to go to the university later and… well, I thought it couldn`t do any harm if I sped things a little bit up, but the noises irritated me and I lost my hold on the molecules and… it just happened."

Kaname sighed.

Obviously only Yuki would think it a great idea to manipulate air molecules in order to speed up the cooking. When he took everything into consideration it was a wonder that the whole kitchen hadn't burned down. Maybe they should consider replacing the gas stove with an electrical cooker. At least that would give him some sense of security and he wouldn`t have to fear that they would someday need to move to another place, because their apartment had been destroyed.

Kaname wrinkled his eyebrows. Now, when he thought of it, it was a good thing that Yuki hadn`t tried to practice this sort of stunt after her vampiric side had just awoken, because then… No, he didn`t want to think of that, the outcome would have been just too horrible.

"Onii-sama, are you… are you mad at me?"

She looked up at her brother, who still stood unmoving in the doorframe, her large brown eyes brighter than normal.

"Mad? Well, let's see."

Slowly, Kaname made his way through the kitchen towards Yuki, expertly avoiding the sharp pieces of broken glass.

"You have destroyed half of the dinnerware and turned the kitchen into a battlefield, which our charwoman will hopefully be able to clean up. You have disturbed my sleep and I haven`t really spoken to you in days, since you prefer to go to bed when I get up and vice versa."

"But, onii-sama," Yuki started to protest only to be interrupted when Kaname wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to sit on the kitchen table.

"You know, Yuki," his eyes were almost too intense for her to look at. "You can do whatever you want to me. If you feel like ignoring me, then do it, hurt me as much as you want, but I assure you that whatever you chose to do to me will never be enough to make me stop loving you. Never!"

The kiss he placed on her lips was extremely gentle and Yuki returned it without thinking twice. Kaname smiled into the kiss and deepened it, while tightening his embrace even more. Yuki knew exactly that he couldn`t be really angry at her and it was true, wasn`t it? She could be cruel to him and it wouldn`t change his feelings for her. He was hopeless!

Smiling, Yuki draw her beloved brother even nearer and wrapped one slender leg around his hips, in order to prevent him from escaping, although she doubted that that would even be necessary if she interpreted his desperate kiss correctly.

Snarling, Kaname tightened his grip even more and was rewarded with the sight of two perfect sized breasts when Yuki`s blouse slid from her shoulders.

"Did you intend to go to the university like that?" His hot breath brushed against her bare skin and made goose bumps appear all over her back.

Oh, she loved it when her beloved brother behaved like that, all possessive and jealous. It showed her how much she meant to him and… also that he was in an extreme playful mood. Yuki liked her lips lasciviously and looked up at him.

"You aren`t jealous… or are you?"

Her small hands wandered over his bare chest. She loved the feeling of his smooth, unmarked skin and even more than that, his reaction to her touch. A little smile played around the corner of her lips when his nipples grew hard under her touch and a choked groan escaped past Kaname`s lips.

Trustingly, the young pureblood tilted his head back and bared his vulnerable neck to her.

Yuki liked her suddenly dry lips unconsciously. How easy would it be to sink her fangs into his exposed neck? She could taste that rich, powerful nectar of his and suck him dry since she knew that her brother would never make an attempt to stop her.

Yuki hastily put that thought aside.

It was frightening how vulnerable Kaname seemed when he opened up completely to her and let her catch a glimpse of the person he was underneath all those masks he normally wore. His vulnerability called out to her vampire senses, appealed to the dark, hidden sides, which she normally suppressed. Her animalistic instincts would surface whenever Kaname dropped his masks, leaving her yearning for his screams, to see his face strained in pain.

Yuki shuddered.

So far, the deep love for her brother had always managed to keep her darker desires in check, but she feared that one day she might lose control and find herself bathed in Kaname`s blood when she regained her senses. There were nights when she couldn`t sleep because she couldn`t stop picturing all kinds of horrible scenarios if she were to ever lose herself to her vampiric desires.

But not now.

She wasn`t able to follow the track of her thoughts, not while Kaname`s hands were busy freeing her from her panties and undoing his own pajama bottoms at the same time.

No, there was definitely no room for such dark thoughts right now.

"I`m just wondering," Kaname`s hand wandered between her parted thighs. "If it's better," his finger teased her most intimate place, "if I locked you up, in order to have you all to myself."

Groaning, Yuki bite back a moan and slit her lower lip with her fangs. A fine trail of blood ran down her chin. Slowly, fully aware of the pair of crimson stained eyes that followed each of her moves, she licked it up.

"Are you sure," the pureblood princess circled his navel with one fingertip, "that you wouldn`t get bored of me?"

"Never."

One word, spoken with such utter conviction left Yuki blinking in surprise as she regarded her serious looking brother.

"I could never get bored of you, Yuki." Kaname kissed her forehead. "Please, believe me."

It was only thanks to Yuki`s willpower that she was able to hold back the tears that threatened to split over any second. She didn`t know how she had come to deserve the love of this beautiful, brave and yet so fragile young man, but she knew that it was the greatest treasure she possessed.

"I believe you… how can I not?"

Their lips met again and it was then, as Kaname`s love seeped into her, that she put all other thoughts to rest. To hell with the university! As long as she could hold this man in her arms, nothing else mattered for her.

It was a beautiful day.

The sun had chased away the last remnants of the cold night. It felt like summer had come early this year. People walked down the street or sat in the cafes and drank coffee, at least the few people who had the time to do so.

Yuki sighed.

The front court of the university was already crowded with students and professors alike, trying to recover from their last lecture while they prepared themselves for the next one.

"The importance of psychology in the science of education."

Yuki sighed again and looked up at the bright, blue sky.

"You have chosen to go to the university."

"I know!"

The young pureblood princess crossed her arms and pouted. Her brother sounded much too amused for her liking. Before she could say anything else, she heard Kaname`s soft voice at her ear.

"I`m glad that you have chosen to assume the leadership of the Academy, after Cross-san decided to get involved in the work of the association again."

Skeptical, Yuki turned in her seat and looked questionably at her brother, whose gaze was absolutely sincere and calmed her.

"I just want to finally do something for co-existence… even if that means that I have to go to school a little longer."

Kaname burst out laughing.

"Don`t laugh! Just because you already lead a whole business empire…"

Now it was Yuki`s turn to grin at her brother, while she opened she opened the passenger side door. Kaname watched her waving to her friends and smiled. It was good to see his little sister so happy.

He started the engine and pulled out into the traffic again. The young pureblood admitted freely that he had had his doubts when Yuki had first told him that she wanted to go to the university. Now it seemed like it had been the right decision.

She was happy, had many friends and was much better than she had ever been at school. That was the only difference between now and their years at the Academy. It seemed like she hadn`t changed a bit. Yuki was still the lovely, trusting, smiling girl she had been all these years. Kaname`s concerns that her awakening might change her had been baseless.

The young pureblood smiled.

His little sister could still be up all day in the bright sunlight, without having to suffer the headache that he would have to endure if he ever chose to do such a thing. Maybe it had been a good thing that their mother had turned her into a human when she still was a little girl.

Kaname turned to his right and left the main street. It had taken him only a few minutes to reach his destination. He pulled into the reserved parking spot and shut the engine off.

He gazed only briefly at the modern apartment building, before entering it. It was pleasantly cool inside. Now, as the days became longer and hotter, Kaname envied his sister her resistance to the heat. She would be able to enjoy the summer, but…

The young pureblood put all thoughts of his little sister away, when he stopped in front of one of the apartments and pulled out his key. He was tired. Three hours of sleep were too little even for a pureblood.

Kaname yawned but felt all weariness vanish the instant the door opened. A happy smile curved his lips and was mirrored in his dark eyes. It had been too long since the last time.


	2. Coming Home

**Author****Notes:**Thank you all for your kind and encouraging reviews. They made me very happy and I don`t know how I can ever tell you how much they meant for me.*smiles*

**Appreciation:**My thanks to **YenGirl**, who checked the chapter for language errors and supported me in every possible way.^^

**Coming Home**

It was comfortably cool inside the apartment. The curtains were closed to keep out the rays of sunlight. They also helped to block the noises from the street and even the chirping of the birds, who had obviously taken the first warm rays of the morning as a hint to produce more songs.

Kaname smiled faintly and closed his eyes. If he concentrated, he could hear the quiet whisper of silk when the curtains moved against the windows, and the ticking of the clock in the next room. Those sounds were all very familiar to him. Every time he heard them… every time he stepped over the threshold of this place, he felt as if he had finally come home.

Kaname allowed himself a few moments to enjoy this special feeling before starting his quiet way through the apartment. He didn't need to turn on any of the lights. He could find his way around this place without running into anything even if he wasn't a vampire, because he knew where everything was by heart.

In order to reach his destination, Kaname had to first walk through the kitchen. He couldn`t help but notice that it was much cleaner than his own had been after Yuki`s performance. Well, even before his little sister's mishap, he doubted that his kitchen had ever been as clean as this one was.

There wasn't a single speck of dust anywhere and everything was in its proper place. If this room represented the state of the whole apartment, Kaname would be truly embarrassed. He knew better though. Even before entering the living room, he had a very good picture of the pieces of clothing, which were cast all over the various furniture. Then Kaname frowned.

That smell… of blood… of blood that was very familiar to him. No, that couldn`t…

With his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he frantically scanned the room with all his senses. He let out a breath of relief, when he realized that although it was indeed _his_ blood, it was only a very small amount of it. Even though he was a pureblood, he wouldn`t have smelled it at once if it hadn`t been for his special connection with that blood.

Again, Kaname took a deep breath. He walked across the living room in no time at all and finally pushed open the bedroom door. He knew that the other two doors, on either side of the bedroom door, led to the bathroom and the home office respectively, but there was no need to check them out. His senses had already told him that he had found his target.

Quietly, while suppressing his aura, Kaname tiptoed through the room and stopped beside the large bed. A gentle smile crossed his lips and lit up his eyes when he gazed down at the sleeping person, almost completely hidden under the warm covers. There was only a head of silvery hair sticking out. Kaname couldn`t help himself. He had to reach out a hand to touch those strands of pure silver. He could almost feel them against his skin. The young man in the bed murmured something in his sleep.

Kaname froze. He watched as the other moved around in the bed and put one arm around the covers as if embracing them, while some unintelligible words slipped past his lips.

The dark eyes gleamed softly. Just a moment ago, the only thing Kaname had wanted to do was to wake him, to see those impressive eyes looking at him, but now he was glad he hadn`t done so. Even so they had been together for several years now, Kaname didn't have the chance to watch his lover sleep very often. He couldn`t help himself. He had to lean closer to the sleeping man to study his features.

He was utterly relaxed. No frown strained the lines of his face. Silver eyelashes barely touched his pale checks, while strands of his silky hair almost covered his eyes completely.

Kaname swallowed hard. His lover looked so vulnerable lying there, sleeping and not aware of his surroundings. The young pureblood took a shaky breath and blinked several times to clear his vision again as a cold grip clenched around his heart painfully.

He knew that his lover was able to defend himself if necessary. He knew it, but sometimes, in moments like this, he got the feeling that he had to protect him… and he wanted to. Yes, Kaname would do everything to ensure that this young man came back home safely from every mission.

Dear God, he would even go on the missions himself if that meant that his lover would remain at home, safe and sound.

Kaname smiled faintly and shook his head in resignation. His beloved would kill him if he ever told him about his thoughts. He would assume that Kaname wanted to imply that he couldn`t look after himself, although that was far from being true, he just wanted to…

A slight movement caught his attention as his lover stirred in his sleep.

"Mmm… Kaname," he purred.

The young pureblood flinched in surprise. Had he been caught staring at his lover? No, he assured himself after a quick glance told him that his beloved was still deeply asleep.

"Ahh… Yes!"

Kaname grinned.

Oh, he knew that kind of dream very well and he would be damned if he didn't take advantage of it. Quickly, with only a few swift moves, Kaname pulled off his shirt, pants and shoes. He climbed into bed and spooned his lover from behind an instant later.

Something twinkled promisingly in his dark eyes as his mind came up with a very efficient method to wake up his beloved, that wouldn`t only involve a simple kiss. Still grinning, Kaname`s hands disappeared under the covers and found their way into the shorts of the sleeping man. His grin grew even wider when his fingers stroked along the length of the already firm erection that lay between the slightly parted legs.

The young man groaned and shifted in his sleep.

Kaname chuckled silently. It really was a shame that he hadn`t brought a camera with him. The pictures would have been worth a fortune… if he lived long enough to leave the apartment after taking them.

He closed both hands around the hard member of his sleeping beauty and stroke it hard, wondering how long it would take his lover to finally woke up. If Kaname had been touched like this, he would have been fully awake a long time ago.

Barely a second later, the young man withdrew from his embrace. Kaname found himself lying on his back and gazing up into stunning violet orbs.

"What…?"

The young pureblood blinked in confusion and gazed up at his lover, whose lips were curved in a rare smile.

"I thought… you were sleeping," Kaname managed to say. The young man shook his head disparagingly.

"Really, Kaname, you disappoint me. Did you really think that I could sleep through such a greeting?"

He chuckled quietly.

"Where is your good judgment or… has the sight of me stripped you of your mind?"

The last words were purred directly into Kaname`s ear and sent a shiver through his whole body. Actually, he should have been suspicious that his lover had slept through his arrival, when he had only suppressed his aura after entering the bedroom.

"You knew the whole time that…"

"… you were here?"

The young man finished his sentence and played with one dark lock while grinning down at Kaname.

"Of course I did, but I was rather curious with what your pervert mind would come up if you found me in my bed, all helpless and at your mercy."

Long fingers traced possessively over Kaname`s chest.

"I have to admit that I`m rather pleased with the outcome."

Protesting, although it was only to keep up appearance, the young pureblood opened his mouth, but was silenced when soft lips closed over his and then wandered to his right ear.

"I can`t begin to tell you how happy I am that you have missed me so much you couldn`t control yourself."

The words were spoken without the merest hint of irony. A happy smile curved Kaname`s lips and danced in his dark eyes as he looked at his lover.

"The last two months without you seemed like a whole eternity to me."

If possible, Kaname`s smile grew even wider. It was very rare for his beloved to tell him his feelings in such a way. He couldn`t help but think that he must be sleepier than he seemed, or he wouldn`t even have considered telling the young pureblood such sweet things.

Kaname ignored the slight protest of his lover as he closed his arms around him and held him as close as possible. If he had anything to say in that matter, he would never let him go.

"I`m so happy that I can hold you in my arms again, Zero."

There was no need for further speeches. Their lips met in a fiery kiss as if they wanted to make up for the last two months when they hadn`t had the chance to be close.

Blinking, Kaname opened his eyes. Sunlight seeped through the closed curtains and a gentle breeze touched his bare chest, where the covers had fallen down. Confused, Kaname sat up and looked around. It took him only a few seconds before he remembered where he was and a small smile crossed his lips.

Zero had come back from his latest mission, which had led him to the tropical rainforest of Brazil, in order to eliminate a group of Level Es who had gone wild. Kaname shuddered at the memory of their conversation when Zero had told him what his mission was, and how Zero had reacted when he had suggested that Seiren go with him to make sure that everything went well.

Kaname shook his head in resignation. His stubborn lover would never understand that he didn`t underestimate him, but that he only wanted to make sure that Zero would come home safely from each mission. When he thought about the next time the young hunter would tell him about his next…

No, Kaname forbade himself to think about such things right now. Zero was back and everything else could just wait.

He sniffed and a bright smile lit up his whole face. Pancakes! Handmade pancakes with maple syrup and without having to fear that the whole kitchen would burn down in a few minutes from now on.

Happily, Kaname throw off the covers and grinned when his gaze fell upon the fresh towel and bathrobe. He looked down at himself.

Oh yes, a shower was a very good idea!

Zero didn`t look up when Kaname entered the kitchen.

"The syrup is already on the table. If you don`t mind, you can pour us some coffee and set the cutlery on the table, if you know where it is."

The following clinks of stainless steel showed that Kaname knew where the things were. Zero turned back to the stove. In one swift motion, he tossed the pancake up in the air and caught it in the pan after a successful flip.

The whole room smelled of coffee and pancakes, mixed with the unmistakable freshness of the upcoming spring.

Violet orbs closed. If Zero concentrated, he could even smell the aroma of the young cherry tree on the other side of the street, but that wasn`t even the most noticeable sent in the room.

Zero sniffed.

A combination of fragrances that reminded him of an elegant garden, combined with the subliminal scent of something wild and powerful. The young hunter didn`t need to open his eyes to know who stood behind him.

"Are you sure that it has to be so black?"

Zero`s eyes flew open. He cursed angrily as he gazed down at the burnt pancake. Its smell had completely escaped him. He swept the pan off the hot plate and turned around. Only then did he realize how close Kaname stood when he found himself face to face to the young pureblood.

There wasn`t much time for Zero to realize that Kaname also wore only a pair of shorts and nothing more before he found soft, tempting lips closing over his. Every coherent thought flew out of the window.

The kiss had the potential to lead to other even more distracting actions and it probably would have, if their stomachs hadn`t called for attention and something to eat.

"I can`t help but get the impression that someone is very hungry," Zero teased Kaname. He ordered the young pureblood to sit at the table while he disposed of the failed pancake. Then he took the seat opposite his lover.

Zero grinned as he watched Kaname eat his first pancake with so much syrup that one would think he wanted to drown his breakfast. Funny, Zero smiled to himself. He couldn`t help but feel a little proud because although his lover could hire the best cooks, he seemed to enjoy Zero's cooking the most.

Kaname caught Zero`s gaze on him and winked at his lover.

"It`s your fault that I`m so hungry. You only let me sleep after hours of various… activities."

The words were spoken innocently, but the twinkle in Kaname`s eyes and his grin made it clear what he was really referring to. Color rose in Zero's cheeks.

"You asked for it," he informed Kaname and helped himself to his second pancake.

Kaname frowned as he watched his lover eat a third, fourth and then fifth pancake. Normally, Zero didn`t eat that much, but if…

"Zero," he asked worriedly. "Did something… go wrong on the mission?"

The young hunter didn`t looked up, but growled at his plate. He didn`t want Kaname to insist on taking Seiren with him on his next mission. He didn`t need a watchdog, he was capable of looking out for himself. Zero opened his mouth to tell Kaname that it was none of his business when he lifted his head and saw the worried look in those expressive dark eyes. He thought the better of it.

"Nothing," he said. Then, as he saw Kaname`s gaze turn skeptical, he added, "There was a little miscalculation in a fight with a Level E. No big deal, really!"

Kaname nodded in understanding. Now he knew where the smell of blood had come from. Zero had been injured on his latest mission and now his body needed the energy to make up for the blood loss. He stood up.

"Have you already finished?"

Kaname shook his head and came to stand in front of his lover.

"No, Zero, but I think that you need something else other than pancakes."

He shook his head and held up his hand to silence Zero`s protests.

"You need blood, Zero, and you will take it from me!"

Zero shook his head in resignation. He knew that it was useless to argue with Kaname when he talked to him like that. He sighed when his pureblood lover sat on his lap and offered his bare neck to him.

Intense violet orbs gazed at that beautiful, pale neck. Zero had to swallow past a suddenly dry throat when he could almost feel the warm, red nectar that flowed through those veins. Well, he admitted to himself, he probably had needed blood. It wasn`t like a few packs of blood tablets wouldn`t help him, but they were nothing in comparison to Kaname`s rich, pure blood.

Zero`s arms closed tenderly around the waist of his lover. The distant sent of a blossoming garden hit him again when Kaname leaned forward, so that Zero could reach his neck. His fangs seemed very eager to pierce Kaname's willing skin. Even if he had wanted to, Zero wasn`t able to deny himself that pleasure any longer. He only took a few moments to lick the pale skin, before he sank his fangs into the offered neck.

A happy moan escaped past Kaname`s lips and his arms closed around Zero`s neck to hold him close. The young hunter closed his eyes as the rich blood filled his mouth and senses. He couldn't help the impression that he had tasted a piece of heaven.

Now, he finally felt as if he had truly come home.


	3. Fateful Encounter

**Author Notes: **Happy New Year to all of you! I hope you all had a good start in 2012!

I have to add, to avoid any kind of confusion, that unlike in the books, Zero didn`t vow in this story that he would kill Yuki. It`s because his relationship with Kaname, even back at Cross Academy, is different, but you`ll get to know more about that in the next chapter. Just keep it in mind, when you read this one.^^

**Appreciation: **Special thanks to **YenGirl**, who didn`t only check the chapter for language errors, but also helped me to improve it noticeable. The chapter wouldn`t be the same without her.=)

**A Fateful Encounter**

Dawn arrived. A new day began and the early morning sun turned the sky into a sea of bright colors. Even the cars glistened like jewelry of pure gold. Dewdrops took on the appearance of pearls as they moved slowly over the surface of the leaves or fell down to the earth like precious diamonds, changing their color each second, until they hit the ground.

Cheerfully, the birds hopped from branch to branch and their chirping woke even the well-proven late riser, who would have otherwise only turned to the other side if their alarm clock had rung.

Irritated, Zero reached towards his nightstand to turn off the disturbing noises. He finally realized that the chirping didn't stop no matter how often he hit his clock. Violet orbs blinked open and stared slightly disorientated at the wooden ceiling.

For one moment, he believed that he was still there.

The chirping of the birds, the diffused light of the sun and the first morning breeze that already held the promise of a hot and humid day… those days in the jungle when he had woken up in the middle of the rainforest, surrounded by plants he couldn't even name.

Zero almost thought that the last few hours had just been a dream, but with just one deep breath, he knew for sure that he wasn't on the mission anymore. The scent of blood, pancakes and his lover could only mean that he hadn't imagined Kaname`s presence, but that the young pureblood had really been with him for the last few hours.

He was home!

Still tired, but with a contented smile playing around the corner of his lips, Zero sat up and gazed around his bedroom. The apartment wasn't the largest and there were surely buildings closer to the city center, but this place was his own.

After graduation, Zero had chosen to live on his own and decided to rent this apartment. To tell the truth, Cross had to support him for the first year, until he earned enough money to pay for everything.

Zero rubbed his eyes and stared around at the bare walls. Funny, he had lived here for nearly five years now, but the apartment still looked like his room back at Cross Academy. He shook his head. He didn't know why the Spartan furnishings only struck him now, after he had yearned to return home every damned day he had had to hunt vampires in the rain forests.

Sighing, he finally got up. Entering the kitchen after a quick shower, he spared the dishes in the sink only a brief glance. He could do that after he had had breakfast. As soon as he opened the refrigerator, he was confronted with a large range of food that would have been enough to feed a whole company of hungry men.

Smiling faintly to himself, Zero selected two eggs, bacon and a fresh green pepper before taking a pan and turning to the oven. It seemed like Kaname had too much free time if he was able to pick up such a large amount of food for his lover. But actually… no. Zero shook his head, a dark frown appeared on his forehead.

Kaname had close to no free time at all. Even after hours of lovemaking, Zero could stay in bed for as long as he desired, but Kaname had to get dressed and leave for an important meeting.

Really, Zero thought to himself while the eggs baked in the pan, he should have remembered that Kaname didn't get two free weeks after every closed deal like a hunter got after an especially long mission. His lover hadn`t even had the chance to rest during the night.

Sighing, Zero turned off the burner and put his breakfast on his plate before sitting down at the table. He wasn't even sure if Kaname had eaten something before he left. The sinking feeling of guilt almost choked Zero.

Their different lifestyles had even been the cause of problems, when they were both at Cross Academy. They had had to plan beforehand, if they had wanted to spend more than a few hours in each other's company. Even now, it seemed like they couldn't even manage to be together for a whole day.

Of course, Zero thought as he attacked his eggs with a knife, he could change his lifestyle. Hunters often had to hunt at night and to sleep during the day in order to fulfill their job, but still…

He didn't want to!

Zero shook his head in resignation. Sometimes, he didn`t even understand himself. On the one hand, he loved to be with Kaname, to drink his blood, to make love with him or just sit around and talk, but on the other hand he was afraid that he would give up himself if he adapted to his lover's rhythm.

With an aggressive gesture, Zero dispelled such dark thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't let them ruin his day. He nodded to himself and after looking out at the bright sunlit sky, he decided that it was the perfect weather to wander through the city.

He gazed at the dishes in the sink and sighed. Well, business before pleasure. The sound of the running water and the chirping of the birds blended together and let Zero looking forward to his first free day in weeks.

OOO

There were people everywhere. The outdoor cafés as well as the public benches and every type of seating available were crowded by sunbathers enjoying the warmth of the day.

Zero didn't compete with the masses, who jumped at a free seat the moment any seated persons showed the slightest sign of getting up. He smiled faintly as he saw a little girl who pointed at a dropped ice-cream while crying her heart out. Ah yes… life had been so easy at that age.

He continued to look around. A young couple regarded the rings in the showcase of a jewelery store while a teenage girl seemed to consider buying one of the skirts which were on display in the showcase of a boutique.

Zero loved to walk around and watch people. Each time he came back from a mission, he went into the city. Although he blended in the masses, he didn't feel like he was one of the ignorant pedestrians thronging the sidewalks. Even now, when he wasn't officially on a mission, his senses were on full alert. He recognized the various scents of the city, heard the faintest whispers of the people who surrounded him and regarded everyone who passed him with more consideration than others did.

Zero sighed. Really, he should relax some more. It wasn't very likely that a vampire would hunt humans in the middle of the day. It was only when he considered buying an ice cream for himself that he felt it. He stopped abruptly.

A vampire!

Zero could feel it. His senses told him that one of those damned bloodsuckers was here, very close to him as a matter of fact. He spun around and watched the people around him closely, but he couldn't trace the aura of the vampire. He thought of calling the Headquarter to ask if some Level E had gone crazy in this part of the city when he caught himself.

Dear God, it was the middle of the day! No Level E, regardless of how crazy it was, would go hunting at this time of day. He wasn't in the rainforest of Brazil anymore. It was one of those bloody purebloods and most of them wouldn't attack humans in the middle of the shopping mall.

Zero shook his head. Did he really want to spend his first free day in two months thinking about some weird bloodsucker? No, he decided. He turned towards one of the ice cream parlors and froze on the spot.

No, it wasn't possible! It couldn't be real, he must be dreaming!

He swallowed. Then he blinked.

No, there wasn't any doubt left… It was her!

Long dark hair that spilled over her shoulders and down her back, a slender form, big browneyes and an aura that would put every hunter within a two mile radius on full alert especiallywhen she wasn't even attempting to suppress it.

Yuki Kuran.

How long had it been since he had last seen her? Zero didn't even have time to answer his own question. His feet were already leading him to the table of the sidewalk café where the young pureblood princess was seated. He didn't even have time to decide what to do or say when large, brown orbs looked up from the menu and grew even bigger when their owner recognized him.

"Zero!"

He was completely unprepared for what happened next. One second, Yuki was still seated at the table and the next, she had jumped up and thrown her arms around him to hug him like there was no tomorrow.

Gasping, Zero didn't dare breathe for what seemed like an eternity. Dear God, when was the last time that he had been this close to her? It had to be years ago! Sure, he had seen her at various vampire hosted soirees in town, but he hadn't had the chance to speak to her in private then. The Hunter Association and the Vampire Senate might be forced to work together, but that didn't mean that they trusted each other. Those damned bloodsuckers certainly didn't trust their precious pureblood princess around a hunter so Zero had no choice but to accept the fact they would never be left alone at those soirees and that made a real conversation impossible.

Without thinking, Zero returned the embrace and inhaled her unique sweet scent, which reminded him of both cherries and strawberries.

"Yuki!"

The young pureblood princess looked up. Their eyes locked for a few moments before a brilliant smile brightened her features. She took a step back to have a better look at the young hunter.

"Zero, I haven`t seen you in…" She frowned slightly and shook her head. "Well, at least, it's been a while. How are you?"

She looked him over and her frown deepened.

"Hey, do you eat enough? You look so… skinny!"

"Yuki!

Sighing, Zero rolled his eyes at her. She was now a beautiful young woman that every man, human or vampire, would probably give his right hand to gain a date with her, but she still behaved exactly like she had back at Cross Academy. It didn't seem like Yuki would ever understand that she wasn't responsible for him.

"No excuses! Sit down and eat some ice-cream with me… No, I won't accept any protests!" She added when Zero looked like he was about to argue. "Yori-chan has just left and I need someone to keep me some company so that I can test the new type of ice-cream."

Yuki smiled triumphantly when Zero sat down without any more resistance. She didn't expect to meet him here in the city, but she was crazy if she let such a golden opportunity pass without spending at least some time with her old friend. She gave Zero a warning look when he placed his order, to remind him that she wouldn't let him order his usual pot of green tea.

"There, I knew that it couldn't be that difficult," she said smilingly after Zero had ordered a sundae.

"What?"

Violet orbs looked confusedly at Yuki.

"Ordering something sweet, I mean."

Zero ignored that comment. He watched skeptically as Yuki balanced an extreme large portion of ice-cream on her spoon and closed her lips around it.

"I assume that it's very hard not to gain weight when you eat such amounts of sugar and fat,

right?"

"What cheek!"

Their eyes locked. They both stopped breathing. The moment was frozen in time.

Then Yuki blinked. Zero grinned. Before they could help themselves they were both laughing their heads off like they hadn't done in years. Soon, Yuki was gasping for air while happy tears ran down her cheeks.

Dear God, it felt great that she didn't have to care what others might think of her right now. There were no other vampires in sight and Zero probably wouldn't even mind if she started to throw ice-cream at him.

She eyed him thoughtfully over the top of her sundae. It was true. Zero really had lost weight, but he didn't look skinny at all. No, Yuki thought to herself with some surprise, he looked fit, toned and quite… manly. He was no longer the angry, lonely and desperate boy she had gotten to know.

In short, Zero had become a very attractive man. She guessed that even vampire would have to admit that. Well, of course, not many would say it out loud if they thought a hunter attractive, but she had no such scruple. Surely there would to be many women who agreed with her and would give everything they owned for a night with Zero?

Yuki blushed faintly and an unheard sigh escaped past her lips. She was sure that Zero would be just as… handsome even if he hadn't been turned into a vampire, while she would still look like an elementary school student if Kaname hadn't awakened her.

"Is something the matter?"

Zero was knitting his eyebrows interrogatively at her.

"No," Yuki shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about our times back at Cross Academy."

Although that wasn't exactly untrue, it didn't lead to a conversation she had hoped for either.

Zero knew that he was supposed to come up with some old story about their nightly patrols or Yuki's helplessness at math, but he just couldn't find the words. Yes, he was very happy that he had met her, but at the same time she reminded him so much of her elder brother. Zero couldn't help but wonder what Kaname would say if he saw them here now. Of course, the young hunter had spoken with Yuki at some of those soirees, but they hadn`t been alone back then. Kaname had always been there too, but now…

No. Zero bit his inner lip, it was absolutely crazy to even consider this chance encounter as some kind of cheating, but still… he didn`t think that he would tell Kaname about it.

His violet orbs swept over her slender body without missing a single detail. She was so beautiful. Yuki really looked like a real princess now, but at the same time, she was still the same kind person she always had been. He just hoped that Kaname chased off every man who tried to approach her. Zero most certainly would if he ever witnessed how someone tried to make a move on her. It was good that he got so little chance to see Kaname and Yuki interact with each other, because otherwise he didn't know if he could stand to watch how openly they showed their love for each other.

"Zero, are you okay?"

Yuki had felt his eyes on her the whole time. It seemed like he was searching for something or... No, it was more like he had already found what he was looking for, but couldn't find the right words to express himself.

Their eyes met for one brief moment before Zero looked away again.

Yuki swallowed.

Zero had looked at her the same way Kaname did when he was about to kiss her. To tell the truth, her brother had looked at her like that just this morning, when he had embraced her and wished her a good day. Yes, Zero regarded her with that same longing in his eyes. In fact, she was quite sure that if she gave him just one hint that she wouldn't mind if he really wanted to…

No. Yuki shoved the strange thought away just as Zero spoke again.

"I have to go… The washing… I have just come back from a mission… I have so much to do…"

Zero tried to stand up, but Yuki`s hand around his wrist prevented him from doing so.

"You're living in the apartment building in the East Street, right?"

Zero swallowed and nodded.

"Yes." The word was nothing more than a husky whisper.

"Good!"

Slowly, Yuki let go of Zero's wrist. A faint smiled played around the corner of her lips.

Slowly, Zero left. As he walked back home, he couldn't help but recall that last part of their conversation over and over again. It felt like some kind of omen that would come true in the near future.


	4. Memories

**Author Notes**: My apologizes that it has taken me a little longer to get this chapter out. I admit that I was more interested in Harry Potter fictions than in translating the next chapter of this story.^^ Nevertheless, you don`t have to worry, I still love Kaname, Zero and Yuki and I`m going to continue translating this story.

This chapter is mostly focused on Kaname and Zero`s relationship and how it began and I would appreciate it if you tell me how you liked it.^^

**Appreciation: **As always, I have to thank **YenGirl** for her support and for beta-reading this chapter. It wouldn`t be the same without her help and I really don`t know what I would do without her. Thank you, dear!=)

**Memories**

It was near nightfall. There was still a bright red blaze of sunlight in the west, while darkness had already fallen over the rest of the city.

Kaname sighed quietly.

His office was flooded in the light of the setting sun and that made it hard for him to focus on his paperwork, without blinking every other second. Truth be told, he could have closed the jalousies long ago, if he had wanted to do so, but he couldn't muster the strength to block the light out. Again, he sighed and stood up to gaze outside the large windows facing east, which covered the whole side behind his desk.

Kaname could overlook almost the whole city from where he was standing now. The streetlamps had already been lit and – although he couldn't see them – he was sure that most of the humans were trying to get home as fast as they could, to avoid being outside when the darkness closed in around them.

Sometimes, Kaname thought that this was the one thing – their fear of the night, of the unknown – that separated him from them, but of course, that wasn't exactly true. It was more than just that.

Like how those human down there felt when they saw a flash of lights as a car passed them, their lives were nothing more to him than that. Gone in a whisper, over before he even noticed that they had lived.

Kaname shook his head and turned back to his desk. What was this?

He couldn't remember a time when he had had such confusing thoughts. Even when Yuki was human, he hadn't thought about such things. Vampires lived longer than humans and they were separated by their different lifestyles.

A fact of life, nothing else!

The young pureblood stared at a report from one of his managers without making sense of the words written on the paper.

Since he had been with Zero a few days ago, Kaname every so often found himself daydreaming about the beautiful moments they shared with each other. He couldn't even focus on his work like he normally did, when the face of his beloved hunter appeared in his mind, at least once every few minutes.

The young pureblood smiled faintly. Maybe it was because of his relationship with Zero that his perception had changed. The young hunter was a vampire, but he still lived like a human and that had forced Kaname to think about the differences between humans and vampires more often.

Zero…

Giving up on his paperwork, Kaname leaned back in his leather chair as he allowed his mind to drift back to the early days when their relationship had first begun.

_The silence was strained._

_No one dared to speak. Not even Aido made an attempt to do anything other than stand quietly beside his cousin. He might be a troublemaker, but he wasn't stupid and he knew that it wouldn't do him any good to attract Kaname's attention right now. Not when the control of the young pureblood seemed ready to snap at any moment._

_Kaname wasn't paying attention to the discomfort of the other vampires. He wasn't even aware of their presence. His dark orbs were fixed on the young couple in front of him. At first, he hadn't believed his eyes nor his senses, but he wasn't able to fool himself any longer. He took a deep breath. It wouldn't do him or anyone else any good if he lost his temper now._

_Calm and unmoved on the outside, he directed a smile at Yuki who met his gaze with her warm, brown eyes._

"_Good evening, Kaname-senpai."_

"_Good evening, Yuki," he greeted warmly. "Don't you want to introduce your boyfriend to me?"_

_The young girl nodded eagerly._

"_Of course, this is Taichi Hirasaki. He is a year older than me."_

_Kaname nodded politely to the young man, who met his gaze nervously._

"_A pleasure to meet you, Hirasaki-kun."_

"_The pleasure is mine, Kuran-senpai."_

_The young pureblood didn't know how he did it, but he was able to control his feelings, so that Yuki didn't see anything other than an approving smile when she looked at him._

"_Yuki, don't worry about the Night Class today. I'll ensure that nothing happens."_

_With these words and another polite nod, Kaname turned towards the building of the Moon Dorms . He didn't have to look back to know that all the other vampires were following him. The dark aura that swirled around their pureblood leader was enough to ensure that they would behave themselves tonight._

_OOO_

_It was completely dark outside._

_Kaname gazed out of his window at the moving shadows on the grounds of the Academy._

_Hirasaki-kun, he thought bitterly to himself as he pictured the boy… Yuki's boyfriend… in his mind. _

_Kaname hadn't even noticed that his little sister had… encouraged the boy in any way and if he hadn't seen the pure happiness in her eyes when she introduced them to each other, then…_

_The mirror behind him cracked in two!_

_Kaname would have strangled the boy for stealing his sweet little sister away from him, but he wouldn't do that. No, as long as Yuki was happy, it was… okay. He sighed. To tell the truth, it wasn't okay, but he also couldn't do anything to change things, if he didn't want to make Yuki sad and that was the last thing he would ever do._

_But to choose such a nervous little boy as her boyfriend… really, Kaname had thought Yuki had better tastes. If it had been Zero, he would have understood it. Apropos Zero, Kaname doubted that he had taken the news well either. He wondered what the young hunter was doing right now…_

_A faint smile ghosted around the pureblood's lips when he felt Zero's aura nearing the Moon Dorms._

_Ah, that answered his question then!_

_He waited patiently while Zero made his way up to his room, knowing full well that no one would prevent the young hunter from doing so. The other nobles were all in their respective rooms, avoiding their pureblood leader and his dark mood._

_The loud knock at his door was proof that Zero obviously wasn't afraid of him. Kaname _

_opened the door himself and allowed the young hunter to enter._

_Warily, Zero glanced around the room before he directed his attention at Kaname._

"_So calm, Kuran? Actually, I didn't expect Hirasaki to survive a meeting with you."_

_Kaname smiled slightly._

"_I could say the same about you, Kiryu, you know."_

_The young pureblood moved over to sit on the couch, leaning back gracefully against the soft fabric._

"_Don't you want to make yourself comfortable or was I mistaken, when I assumed that you wanted to talk about Yuki?"_

_Kaname had to stop himself from chuckling when Zero glared and glowered at him before finally sitting down in the chair across from him._

_To tell the truth, Kaname hadn't expected to spend his evening in Zero's company, although it wasn't actually that surprising when he thought about it. They both loved Yuki and now that his little sister had a boyfriend… who else should they talk to, if not each other?_

And so they talked.

Again, Kaname smiled faintly at the memory of their first conversation, which didn't end in a fight. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds to savor this very special memory.

If anyone had told him then that that conversation would be the prelude of a romantic relationship between Zero and himself, he wouldn't have believed it.

Nevertheless, it was nothing but the truth. They started talking about Yuki and in the end, they revealed more of their deeply hidden feelings than they had intended to. The sun had already risen in the East when they finally parted.

Yes, Kaname nodded to himself.

Zero had gone out his door and the moment it closed behind him, Kaname was already missing young hunter's company. To this day, he didn't know if Zero would have come back the next evening, if it hadn't been for some reports which the young hunter had to bring to him on behalf of Cross.

They had ended up talking again, but this time, it wasn't just about Yuki, but other topics as well. From that day forward, Zero visited Kaname's chambers every evening to talk with him. He used his meetings with Kaname as an excuse to avoid dining with Cross – although the young pureblood didn't know if Zero had told the headmaster about his exact whereabouts – and since Kaname hated to have his meals alone, they ate together.

Kaname chuckled.

After Zero`s growling stomach had made itself known for the first time, Kaname had made a habit of ordering breakfast – or in the young hunter's case, dinner – for two.

They had already been a good team then. While Zero ate most of the more savory sandwiches – with jam and egg or cheese and tomatoes – Kaname preferred the sweeter alternatives – with honey and peanut butter or marmalade and syrup.

A faint smile ghosted on Kaname`s lips.

He remembered all too well the time when Zero had asked him if he wanted some coffee in his sugar or if he preferred another sugar cube, after he had put four spoonfuls of sugar in his cup.

Yes, they had learned to enjoy each other's company very fast. Kaname even suspected that Zero often skipped his usual nap in order to finish his homework, before he went to see the young pureblood, since he couldn't stick to his previous habit of finishing it at night anymore.

Zero might also have skipped his homework, but since he still got high grades, Kaname didn't ask him. Zero would have probably been mortified if Kaname had wanted to know such personal things.

Apropos mortified, Kaname remembered quite well a time when he had succeeded in making Zero very uncomfortable. He chuckled quietly to himself when he recalled the first time he had called the young hunter by his given name. Zero had managed to snap at him while blushing furiously at the same time.

Yes. Somewhere along the line, their enmity had turned into fellowship and then friendship and finally… into something even deeper.

The dark eyes opened again.

When Kaname thought about it now, he had to wonder if their relationship would have developed this fast, if it hadn't been for a crucial event.

_The red wine was excellent. _

_Kaname nodded, pleased. It was his favorite vintage and he kept it for special occasions. Of course, one could say that having Zero come over to chat with him wasn't special anymore, but to the young pureblood, it was._

_Zero was special and he wanted to show him that._

_Nervously, Kaname glanced at the clock on the wall It wasn't that Zero and he had agreed to meet at a certain time, but normally the young hunter would have already been there at this hour._

_Maybe something had come up and Zero had to deal with some annoying Day Class Students first. Kaname had just only finished telling himself this when he sensed Zero's familiar aura. Then the door opened and the young hunter entered, closing the door behind him. The young hunter had decided for himself some time ago that he didn`t need to knock anymore when Kaname didn`t seem to mind his company._

"_Zero," Kaname welcomed him with a happy smile and stood up only to freeze on the spot, when he saw the scowl that darkened the other's face._

"_Zero?"_

_It wasn't often that Kaname saw the hunter smile, but he hadn't seen this expression on his face in a very long time either._

"_Zero, did something happen?"_

_The young hunter only gazed darkly at him, but didn't say anything._

_Nervously, Kaname bit his lower lip. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything to anger Zero, but then, he probably hadn't realized it if he had. How else was he to explain the strange behavior of the young hunter now?_

"_Let's not waste our time!"_

_Kaname could only stare speechlessly at Zero when the latter spun around towards the door._

"_It's better that I just leave!"_

_It was only when Zero reached for the doorknob that Kaname was able to react. In the blink of an eye, he was beside the hunter and had caught hold of his wrist to prevent him from leaving._

"_What's all this about, Zero? You come to me and behave like a jerk and then you want to go without telling me what happened. Don't you think that I've a right to know what's gotten into you?"_

_Silence._

_Kaname swallowed heavily, when the young hunter kept staring at him with these expressive violet orbs that were clouded with anger and frustration. He just hoped that Zero wouldn't brush off his hand and leave, because then, Kaname would have to let him go. Of course he could force Zero to stay here and force an answer out of him, but he would never do that. Not to Zero!_

_As luck would have it, Zero finally sighed. His shoulders slumped when he gazed down at his shoes, not able to meet the dark, searching orbs._

"_Fine, you have a right to know," he said and took in a shaky breath. "Yuki… she broke up with her boyfriend."_

"_Oh… that's… too bad."_

_Kaname really hadn't known that his little sister had finally come to her senses and gotten rid of that little, ill suited boy, but he still didn't understand what this news had to do with Zero's strange behavior._

"_Yes, she did… and I should go now."_

"_Wait, Zero! Why do you want to leave just because… Yuki broke up with her boyfriend?"_

_It didn't make sense, did it?_

_Irritation was mirrored in the violet orbs when Zero looked at him._

"_Well, Yuki is free now… I guess that means that we're going to treat each other like we did before... we started this."_

_Zero made a vague gesture towards the opened bottle of wine and the two glasses before he looked down again._

_A shaky breath escaped past Kaname's lips. If Zero had shot him with Bloody Rose, it wouldn't have hurt more than his words did. Surely Zero didn't believe that everything between them was… well, because of Yuki?_

"_Zero, do you really think that we only met every evening, because we didn't have a chance with her anymore?"_

_The young hunter didn't answer._

"_Please, Zero, do you really think that?"_

_Kaname knew only too well that he shouldn't show his feelings like this. He was a pureblood after all, the last male heir of the Kurans. No, he certainly shouldn't show Zero how much the young hunter mattered to him. A pureblood didn't depend on the feelings of an ex-human… he didn't depend on anyone or anything… at least, that was how things were supposed to be._

_Nevertheless, Kaname couldn't help his feelings. If their… relationship really meant so little to Zero, then…_

"_Isn't it true?"_

_If the young hunter had looked angry or indifferent while asking this question, Kaname would have given up all hope, but the searching and almost expectant look in these incredible eyes sustained him. _

_Maybe, just maybe, Zero also wanted their relationship to continue._

"_No, Zero, it isn't true. I mean, maybe… in the beginning, our feelings for Yuki was the only thing that connected us, but now… I think it's more between us now."_

_Kaname fell silent after that. He didn't know what else to say to make the young hunter realize what he meant to him. It was now Zero's turn to decide how they would progress from here on._

"_Yes, you're right. There is more between us, but I don't know if you feel the same…"_

_Kaname could see Zero's hesitation. He was on the brink of saying something when Zeros' next action caught him completely off guard. One moment they were facing each other and the next, Zero's lips were pressed to his. _

_Kaname didn't know how to react. He should probably push the young hunter away and throw him out, but… he didn't want to. No, pushing Zero away was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He just wanted to savor this moment, while hoping that it would never end._

_But it did._

_Before Kaname was even able to return the kiss, Zero had pulled back._

_Uncertainty had crept into the violet orbs as they gazed nervously at Kaname. The pureblood brought his fingers to his lips, which still tingled with the sensation of that unexpected kiss. _

"_Never. Do. This. Again."_

"_I… sorry.. of course… I`ll never again…"_

"_Right," Kaname cut across Zero`s adorable stammering. "Such a kiss should be outlawed__**.**__ If you want to do something, then do it right!"_

_Zero blinked in surprise, before a wide grin lit up his face._

"_As you wish."_

_Their lips met again in a sweet kiss, without the intention of parting anytime soon._

The sensation was still present. Kaname sighed, his fingertips unconsciously touching his lips. It was as if he could still felt Zero's lips on his. To tell the truth, the condition on which their relationship had started on, wasn't perfect. It wasn't even a proper reason. Nevertheless, they were still together.

Kaname shook his head in sheer disbelief. Sometimes, he himself couldn't believe that their relationship had survived Yuki's awakening and their departure from the Academy.

It hadn't seemed possible. After all, Zero's first reaction to the news that Yuki was his lover and fiancée hadn't been… positive.

No, not at all!

A soft beep signaling the arrival of a new email message on his laptop prevented Kaname from recalling this fateful day too. He had come to his office earlier than usual, wanting to get some work done, so that he would at least be able to return home before Yuki left for her classes.

Sighing, Kaname focused on his correspondence. Sometimes, he wished that he could lead the normal and uncomplicated life of an average vampire, but then again… How would that be possible when his heart was yearning for two persons at the same time?

No, he shouldn't wish for that. His life would never be normal as long as he loved Zero and Yuki in equal measure.

And Kaname was very certain that this would never change.


	5. Compromises

**Author Notes**: I`m sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, especially after I got so many nice and lovely reviews.*glances around apologetically* Not only RL, but also my interest for HP fictions got into my way and when I checked next it was already May and I still hadn`t posted a new chapter.^^"

I hope you will still enjoy this chapter and I would like to know what you think about it.^^

**Appreciation: **This chapter would probably still not be finished if **YenGirl** hadn`t asked for it every so often. Again, I also have to thank her for the beta-reading she did for this chapter and her great support.=)

**Compromises**

The night was over. The chirping of the birds and the break of dawn heralded a new day.

Kaname heaved a sigh. It was already six o'clock in the morning. He hadn't intended to work that long, especially since there weren't any meetings to attend. He could have finished his work for the night four hours ago and gone home, but… what for?

Yuki slept during the night and the idea of spending his free hours alone in his home office didn't appeal to Kaname. He gazed out of the window of his limousine and regarded the people who started to crowd the city streets.

Most of them were humans and the day only began for them now. They didn't live for a few hundred or even a few thousand years. Their senses weren't as keen as those of a vampire. They were easy prey and yet… Kaname envied them. Yes, he envied them because they were able to be around Yuki for more hours a day than he himself was. They enjoyed the sun as much as she did and they understood her in ways he never would.

The young pureblood directed his gaze towards the window again, but he didn't see the people this time. His eyes were focused on the sad looking orbs that looked back at him from the reflective glass.

OOO

Yuki was already awake.

The opened windows, the sound of the running water from the bathroom and the empty rumpled bed were proof of that. It wasn't long before the fragrance of freshly grilled pancakes was added into the mix.

Kaname chuckled to himself when he heard Yuki emerge from the bathroom and heard how her steps faltered when she entered the kitchen. He didn't need to turn around to know that his sister looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

Kaname grinned. Yuki was probably wondering if she had forgotten something, probably her birthday or if the world had just gone crazy overnight without her noticing it. He should probably cook more often if his presence in the kitchen shocked his little sister so much.

By the time Yuki finally overcame her shock, he had already placed the last pancake on a plate.

"Kaname… what… why…?"

The young pureblood only smiled and carried the pancake laden plate to the table. He gestured for Yuki to sit down and took a seat himself.

"Is it forbidden to surprise my little sister with pancakes in the morning?"

Yuki shook her head, but said smell of fresh pancakes and sweet syrup made her mouth water and interfered with her thought processes. She decided she would try and find out if the world had really gone crazy or if Kaname had been affected by some unknown influence after she had eaten something.

The young pureblood princess helped herself to a pancake dripping with syrup.

She took a bite.

Chewed.

Frowned.

Swallowed… and stared at Kaname.

"This is… impossible!" Disbelief was mirrored in her eyes when she gazed at Kaname. "My brother managed to make pancakes which are tasty, without burning down the whole house! I've got to mark today in my calendar!"

"That's not fair, Yuki, I've made pancakes before."

"Yes and the results weren't any better than the chocolate pudding I tried to make."

The stared at each other in silence. Then Yuki winked at Kaname and the next second, they both erupted in laughter.

Through happy tears, Yuki couldn't help but notice how much her brother's face changed when he laughed like that. The mask slipped, his eyes weren't dead anymore, but bright and sparkling with happiness. The hard lines around his mouth faded and he didn't look like a jaded, worldly CEO anymore, but like the young man he should be more often.

Yuki swallowed.

Kaname didn't only look younger like that, but also… more vulnerable. When he laughed, his eyes didn't hold any trace of pain or sadness, but Yuki knew that wasn't always the case , when he thought that she wasn't watching, she saw that pained look in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

His happiness wasn't the norm, but the exception.

Yuki shook her head in confusion.

Why was she thinking about such things when her brother was obviously happy and enjoying himself?

She dropped her gaze to the pancakes on her plate. It was because of this. She still remembered the last time someone made pancakes for her… and it hadn't been Kaname.

Zero had prepared them as a surprise for her, after she passed her exams. Back then, Yuki hadn't known she was a pureblood princess and Kaname's younger sister. She was just Yuki Cross, a young girl who enjoyed a peaceful breakfast with her adopted brother and best friend.

Zero…

It almost seemed like a betrayal to think of the young hunter while she was sitting at the breakfast table with Kaname.

But why should it?

Zero was her best friend and almost like a brother to her.

Nonetheless, she found she wasn't able to meet Kaname's searching gaze when he looked interrogatively at her.

"Aren't the pancakes to your liking?" he asked and gestured to her still mostly untouched plate.

Yuki shook her head. Quickly, before Kaname could ask any more questions, she took a mouthful and had to take a sip of her coffee right away to swallow the portion past her suddenly tight throat.

Maybe it would be better if she told him that she had to go to the university right now to have some time to herself and collect her thoughts. It wasn't fair to Kaname that she was thinking of Zero while sitting here with him… but on the other hand, it would also be unfair to leave Kaname like this.

Yuki gazed down at the plate.

Her brother would know it was just an excuse if she told him that she had classes today since he knew her schedule better than she did. Of course, he wouldn't say anything, but he would assume that his efforts weren't good enough for her and that she somehow rejected him.

Yuki learned long ago how easy it was for her to hurt Kaname, even if it wasn't intentional. He was always overanalyzing her actions and she didn't want to be responsible for the pained look that would overshadow his dark eyes every now and then. Looking up, Yuki pushed back all thoughts of Zero.

"They're delicious, Kaname."

As if offering proof, she took another mouthful of the tasty treat and was rewarded with a relieved smile from her brother.

"If you ever get tired of your business, you could always establish your own restaurant, onni-sama."

Kaname chuckled.

"That would probably lead to our ruin. I doubt that everyone is as eager to eat pancakes as you are and that they wouldn't mind if it was the only dish we served."

Yuki shrugged and smiled at the same time.

She enjoyed talking with Kaname like this, without having to worry that she would say something wrong and upset him. She took another sip of coffee and was just about to respond to his statement, when his next question caught her off guard.

"Yuki, is something troubling you?"

Yuki choked on her coffee.

So Kaname had noticed that something was bothering her and just didn't mention it until now, she should really learn to mask her feelings better.

Yuki coughed again, but held up a hand to prevent her brother from getting up and rushing to her side. Through the tears in her eyes, she saw the frown on his forehead and she knew that her brother wasn't worried about her choking fit. He had probably noticed her thoughtfulness minutes ago and was already planning how he could help her.

Yuki would sigh if she wasn't worried that Kaname would hear it.

Really, she loved her brother and she knew that he wanted to protect her from harm, but that didn't mean she wanted him to treat her like a t five years old and she had also learned to control her pureblood powers, but Kaname still wanted to wrap her in cotton wool.

Yuki had lost count of the times she had told her brother that she wasn't a child anymore and didn't want to be treated like one over and over again, Kaname had assured her that he didn't intend to treat her like that and finally Yuki realized that his words were sincere.

Kaname only wanted to protect her because that was his way of showing her how much he loved her and every time she rejected his help… Kaname probably felt like she rejected him.

Yuki sighed after her airway was free again.

Love was complicated.

"You sure you're fine, Yuki?"

She nodded.

"Then tell me what's bothering you."

Yuki took a deep breath. She would just tell Kaname that she had met Zero and that she was worried about the young hunter because of the many dangerous missions he accepted.

"I…"

Then she stopped inside her told her not to tell Kaname about her encounter with was silly, because Kaname certainly wouldn't mind, but before she could think about it any longer, her mind had already produced an alternative answer and her mouth had already voiced it out.

"I want to go to a concert with Yori, on Saturday and I…"

She broke off. That answer was only because it wasn't true, but also because it didn't explain her behavior. Kaname would certainly know that it was a lie, but one glance at him told her differently.

Understanding showed in Kaname's eyes when he looked back at her.

"That's wonderful idea, Yuki."

Kaname forced a smile to his lips, withstanding the urge to tell Yuki not to go out with her friend, but to stay with him. He forbade himself from interfering with her plans. His little sister's happiness was more important than his own wishes.

"I'm glad that you can still lead the life you want."

Yuki gulped when she heard the guilty undertone in Kaname's voice.

She knew how he felt about turning her into a vampire. It didn't matter how often she told him that she enjoyed her new existence, Kaname would still look at her sadly and apologize that she was forced to lead this life.

Reaching over the table, Yuki laid her hand on top of Kaname's. Before she could say anything, he spoke first.

"It's okay, Yuki."

Kaname got up from his chair and started to clear the table.

"There will be many more free weekends we can spend together. I'll just reschedule my time and work on Saturday and Sunday instead."

Yuki froze on the spot. Even a child would have been able to tell how sad his forced smile looked.

How could she have forgotten?

They had planned to spend this weekend together. She was going to adapt to Kaname's diurnal rhythm and sleep during the day, so that they could enjoy two wonderful nights together, since they didn't often have the chance to do this and she knew that Kaname was looking forward to it and then…

She had told him that she planned to go to a concert that wouldn't even take place, only because she didn't want to mention her encounter with Zero.

How pathetic!

Yuki opened her mouth to tell him the truth, only to shut it again. It would only hurt Kaname more, if she told him that she had lied to him earlier. Her worried eyes looked at her brother who seemed busy cleaning the kitchen table, but she knew that she had hurt him again. In fact, if he were to look up now, she knew she would see the barely hidden pain in his dark orbs.

A sudden wave of self-hatred mixed with anger at Kaname arose in her. He shouldn't always behave like her happiness was more important than his like he had done for the past ten years.

Yuki remembered all too well the sad smiles her brother used to direct at her when she was still without her memories. When she had tried to distance herself from him because she thought that he was out of her reach, his smiles had grown even sadder.

She also remembered the pure joy in his eyes when she finally recognized him and the sadness when he thought that she would only come with him, because of a sense of obligation. Back then, Yuki promised herself that she would never hurt her brother again and now…

"In any case, I still have to plan a business meeting over the weekend and…"

Yuki's chair fell to the ground with a crash when she got up abruptly and stormed over to where Kaname stood.

"Why are you saying such things?" Yuki grabbed the front of Kaname's shirt. "Do you think I don't see that you are hurting? Why are you always trying to hide your feelings from me… Why…"

A strangled sob escaped past Yuki's lips and she couldn't stop the helpless tears that started to run down her cheeks.

"Yuki, please… calm down… it's…"

"Don't you _dare_ saying that everything is all right, onii-sama!"

The dishes on the shelf started to shake.

"Why don't you tell me when I hurt your feelings, Kaname? You can read me like an open book, but I always have to guess what's going on inside your head."

"Yuki…"

Kaname looked helplessly down at her, his heart clenching painfully in his chest when he saw the tears on her beautiful face. The last time he had seen her thisupset had been after her awakening. He had known what to do back then in order to help her, but now…

Kaname swallowed past a suddenly tight throat and blinked away the burning in his eyes. She was hurting because of him. He was the one who had placed the pain in her eyes. Perhaps if he didn't exist, then she could…

"Please, stop crying, Yuki."

He wiped a glistening tear away.

"Don't worry over me, Yuki. I only want you to be happy and…"

"Gosh darn it! You don't understand, do you? How the hell am I supposed to be happy when you aren't happy, Kaname?"

Kaname's eyes widened in confusion.

"Yuki?"

"I love you, onii-sama." A brilliant smile lit up Yuki's sweet features as she looked up at her brother. "Please, don't treat me like a child who can't be held responsible for its mistakes."

With a sigh, she closed her arms around Kaname's neck and nestled against his chest. She could feel how his heart hammered against his ribs and Yuki listened to the frantic beat for a while before she looked up to meet Kaname's eyes again. They were shining like polished garnets**.**

Kaname ran his fingers through Yuki's long hair and returned her smile.

"Yuki… I love you… so much that I don't know how to voice it."

She caressed his cheek before briefly pressing her lips to his.

"You don't have to."

Then she grinned and added, "As long as you think of a nice trip for this weekend, it's fine with me."

"Yuki," Kaname started to speak only to be interrupted by a pair of tempting lips on his, which scorched every protest on his mind.

OOO

It was hot.

Heat radiated from the white painted front of the building and the sidewalks were empty.

Yuki took a deep breath and directed her steps towards the entrance door. She would have hesitated longer if it hadn't been for the sweltering heat that formed droplets of sweat on her forehead and made her head ache.

The cool air of the building seemed to welcome her in after the doors closed behind her. Yuki`s feet seemed to have a mind of their own because they led her upstairs and towards one of the apartments before she could even start to think about it.

She glanced at the number above the door – 211 – and realized she had reached her destination. Raising her hand to ring the door bell, she inhaled a shaky breath. She had to do this!

There was nothing wrong with her being here. She only wanted to convince herself that Zero wasn't more to her than just a friend, but her hand trembled. She wanted to do this for Kaname and for herself, so that she could finally give her brother her whole heart, but…

Yuki pulled her hand back. This was ridiculous! There was no need to prove how much she loved Kaname. Zero was only a friend to her and that meant that she could… go now.

Yes.

Yuki turned away from the door just when it was wrenched open and she froze on the spot.

"Yuki?"

Slowly, very slowly, she turned around.

Brown orbs met violet ones and time slowed down.


	6. Desire and Guilt

**Author Notes:** I`m glad that I`m able to post this chapter of CoL before I go away on holiday ( ), so that I don`t feel too bad about not posting anything for over three weeks.^^ You also have to thank **YenGirl** for that update, since she kept urging me to translate this chapter faster than I normally would have done.;)

Everyone, who is waiting for some kind of interaction of Kaname and Zero or Kaname and Yuki will have to wait a little longer, but I hope you will all enjoy Zero and Yuki together, as well.;)

**Appreciation: **My most grateful thanks to **YenGirl**, who betaed this chapter and pointed out the scenes, which needed a little more detail in them, to be understandable. The chapter wouldn`t be the same without her! Thank you, dear!=)

**Desire and Guilt**

The heat was suffocating.

Ice cream in their cups melted faster than the patrons of the ice cream parlor could eat it. Stressed mothers had to prevent their children from jumping into the fountain, which was placed in the center of the shopping walk.

Not even the water in the swimming pools and lakes held the promise of a pleasant chilling anymore. The temperature of all waters had risen significantly, making everyone hope for the promised thunderstorm that was supposed to displace the heat this upcoming weekend.

Kaname wasn't an exception concerning that hope. True, air conditioners cooled his apartment, making it comfortable enough for a vampire to catch some sleep without sweating to death. Nevertheless, he preferred being able to go outside without flinching away the moment the sunlight touched his skin.

No, the upcoming storm was definitely great news. Otherwise, he would have to rethink his plans for the upcoming weekend. Although he had no doubts that Yuki and him would enjoy themselves in their bedroom for two straight days, Kaname had planned for something even more special.

A slight smile graced his features. He would have to sacrifice some sleep, but that was a small price to pay to make Yuki happy. The smile vanished from his face as he stared unseeingly into the darkness of his room. Yes, he would sacrifice his own happiness if that meant that his little sister was happy.

A sigh escaped past Kaname's lips. He knew that he shouldn't torture himself with such thoughts especially after what she told him that very morning, but… he just couldn't help himself.

Yuki was everything to him. She was the only woman he loved. His heart jumped for joy whenever he recalled her declaration of love to him, but…

It wasn't enough!

It should be enough, Kaname knew that. He knew that he was asking for too much, that he should be happy with his life as it was, but he couldn't help the way he felt. Yuki's love for him was a precious gift, but alone, it felt like… like stale blood. It would take away the greatest thirst, but leave you yearning for more at the same time.

Kaname sighed again and turned on his side in the bed, freeing himself from the blanket at the same time. Without effort, an image appeared in his mind's eye. Pale skin, silvery hair, laughing eyes that were violet hued, glittering earrings… All belonging to the beloved person Kaname's heart was yearning for.

He smiled and felt like a traitor at the same time. When sleep finally claimed him, Zero's face was still on his mind and Yuki was watching him out of her picture frame on the bedside table, while Kaname's heart yearned for them both equally.

OOO

Beads of sweat ran down her forehead, making Yuki blink. The salty fluid burned her eyes and she raised her hand.

"Don't rub!"

"And what am I supposed to do then?" Yuki turned towards the young man and glared at him… or at least she tried to glare. It wasn't an easy task when your eyes felt like you had bathed them in salt water.

The young man only sighed and went into the kitchen.

Yuki heard the sound of running water, before he reemerged from the other room.

"Look at me!"

She obeyed without thinking twice. A wet, cool and soft fabric touched her eyes and washed away the salty sting.

"Better now?"

"Yes, thank you," Yuki replied. She smiled and saw him freeze on the spot.

They were standing so close… Yuki inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of shampoo that clung to his body, mixed with his own unique scent that resembled wild flowers. It was so like him that Yuki would have recognized it anywhere.

It was pure Zero. Yuki only realised now how much she had missed his scent… and missed him. She looked up and met Zero's violet orbs.

So beautiful! They looked like polished amethysts when the light danced in them. But they weren't only violet, Yuki noted. There were flecks of silver too.

She leaned closer. Hot breath brushed against her cheek when her face was close enough to almost touched Zero's. They were so close… so close now, that Yuki only needed to turn her head a little in order to…

A door was slammed shut somewhere in the apartment block.

Yuki and Zero both flinched at the sound.

A faint blush crept into Yuki's cheeks, when she realised what she had been about to do. If it hadn't been for that disruption, she would have…

Yuki took a step back and turned her face away, swallowing hard.

For the first time since stepping into the apartment, she took a good look around her. They were in the living room right now. Even though there wasn't much furniture, it still looked cosy to her.

"Your apartment is very nice," Yuki dared to look at Zero again. "How many years have you lived here?"

"Five years."

Was she imagining things or did Zero's voice sound a little strained?

Curious brown eyes looked more closely at the young hunter, but his expression didn't give away what he was thinking.

Yuki sighed inwardly. Typical, the two men who meant so much to her, were both able to hide their true feelings from her.

OOO

Yuki didn't know how hard it was for Zero to maintain his cool attitude and hide away his true emotions. It wasn't enough that Yuki paid him a visit just two days after Kaname had come to see him.

No, the worst part was that it felt right to him that she was here. Yes, it was as if Yuki… belonged here, in his apartment.

Zero shook his head. It was ridiculous. Yuki was a pureblood princess, she belonged with Kaname, her older brother… they belonged together and he…

Zero forbade himself from following that path of thought. Instead, he glanced at Yuki who was wiping beads of sweat off of her forehead again. Obviously, the hot weather affected her more than him.

"Take a seat, I'll get us something to drink."

Zero almost fled to the kitchen in order to escape from Yuki's searching gaze. He took two glasses out of the cupboard and then opened the refrigerator. There seemed to be hundreds of juices to choose from, ranging from sweet to bitter to tart. Not one flavour was missing.

Each time Zero was away on a mission, he would return to find that Kaname had shopped for him and bought too much. He sighed, glad that Yuki wouldn't be able to tell that it was her brother who always kept his refrigerator filled.

After the first night Kaname spent at his apartment, Zero had done some research and found a spell that would mask the scent of a pureblood. Not only on his person, but on his whole apartment as well.

After all, it wouldn't do either one of them any good if a visiting hunter paid him a visit and noticed that a pureblood had been there. It would be even worse if one of those noble class bloodsucking beasts scented Kaname on him during one of their fancy soirees…

Zero shook his head, forcing all thoughts of his lover deep down and concentrated on finding a drink for Yuki instead. It would have taken him longer to make a choice if his hand hadn't already closed around a bottle of redcurrant juice, Kaname's favorite drink.

Zero froze as the picture of a happy and laughing Kaname appeared in his mind. He closed his eyes, his hand still gripping the bottle of juice.

Why was he thinking of Kaname right now?

Zero bit his lower lip. Why had he even opened the door for Yuki?

If he had waited until she was gone, he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings. But regretting his decision now was as helpful as asking himself where it would lead him, when it was obvious that Yuki and Kaname belonged together and…

No, enough of this!

Forcefully, Zero pushed the bottle back, only to knock it off the shelf and onto the floor. His reflexes weren't fast enough to catch it. Fragments of glass and milky liquid splashed everywhere.

"Damn!"

Cursing, Zero closed the refrigerator door. Every time he thought that things couldn't possibly get worse, he was proven wrong.

Sighing, he went to the closet where he kept the broom and dustpan. The only thing that could possibly make things even worse was…

Before Zero could finish his thought, hurried footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen.

"Oh, what a mess!"

"Yuki…" Zero began and sighed in resignation when the young pureblood princess dropped to her knees to pick up the glass shards.

"Yuki." He knelt next to her. "You shouldn't pick them up like that. You're only going to cut yourself."

It wouldn't be the first time…

Yuki pouted.

"Don't treat me like a child, Zero, I'm capable of picking these up without… Ouch!"

She sucked at her thumb, frowning. The puddle of milk had turned a faint pink where the sharp glass shard had fallen into it.

Zero couldn't help himself. His eyes were drawn to the appealing sight, like moth to flame.

Years had passed since he last smelled Yuki's blood, but the rich, familiar scent still appealed to his senses. Still held the promise of a memorable and delicious taste.

"Zero?"

The young hunter looked up and cursed himself for it the moment he met Yuki's sympathetic gaze. She leaned closer and Zero backed away, trying to get to his feet to put some distance between them, only to end up falling onto his rear.

When Yuki reached out her hand towards him, Zero scrambled backwards. He wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't fleeing from her, but he was trying to escape his own burning desire that was already showing itself in his eyes, eyes that he knew were glowing with hunger.

A pained hiss escaped past his lips, when his back hit the sharp corner of the cabinet behind him. He clenched his jaw hard, eyes flying to Yuki. She was watching him with a faint, reddish glow in her eyes, approaching him slowly the way a predator approaches its victim.

Yuki stopped in front of Zero, her eyes fixed on Zero's bottom lip.

"You're bleeding," she said softly.

Zero's tongue darted out to lick over the small wounds his fangs had caused.

Blood. Thirst. Desire. Passion.

Zero knew by now that those things belonged to a vampire the way the moon belonged to the night. Nonetheless, he would never have believed that Yuki would ever show them for him.

He froze when she reached out with her hands, running her slender fingers through the silver strands of his hair. They wandered down to his shoulders and gripped them as their ower came closer and closer, finally climbing up and straddling Zero's lap. She was so petite that this new position only put them at equal height.

Zero gulped. Yuki was so close now, closer than she had ever been before. So close that he could smell fresh sweat and sunshine on her, as well as an undeniable lust that showed in her crimson eyes.

They mirrored his own.

For a while all they could do was stare at each other, stare at the evidence of their desire.

Then Yuki moved forward and lowered her face. Her long hair tickled Zero's face as hot breath ghosted over the exposed skin of his neck.

Zero closed his eyes, waiting for the sensation of sharp fangs penetrating his skin, but nothing happened.

"Yuki?"

She lifted her head. "Zero."

The thirst and desire were easy to recognize in her eyes, but there was also fear. Fear of the emotions that burned in her. Zero understood her all too well.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest when he remembered his former thoughts. Yuki belonged to Kaname and she was probably thinking the same thing.

It was crazy what they were almost doing here, but still… the passion in those crimson eyes was for _him_. For Zero. The young hunter took a deep breath.

Kaname's face appeared in his mind's eye again and stood between them. He was mirrored in both their eyes, his image not vanishing even when Zero closed his arms around Yuki and drew her slender frame closer.

They breathed in each other's scents, letting it fill their senses, pushing back every other thought as far as possible. Guilt and regret might come later, but right now the only important thing was the delicious blood that lay underneath the tender skin of their partner.

Yuki's tongue licked the smooth skin of Zero's neck, while his lips closed around the willing flesh of her neck. It felt as wonderful and taboo as tasting the fruit of the Forbidden Tree when their fangs finally penetrated each other's flesh.

The scent and taste of the rich, delicious nectar filled their senses. The blood ran down their throats as freely as the tears that wetted their cheeks, proof of their guilt at giving in to their desires.


	7. Start with Hurdles

**Author Notes:** I`m sorry that it took me so long to update this story. My only excuse is that the weather was wonderful during the last few weeks and I couldn`t bring myself to sit inside and write, while the sun was shining.^^"

Thank you for all your lovely and kind reviews. It always makes me happy when you write me that you enjoy reading what I wrote and I hope that you will like this chapter, too.

**Appreciation**: Big thanks to **YenGirl**. She reminded me that I still had to get this chapter ready and if it wasn`t for her reminders, that chapter probably still wouldn`t be ready.^^ And also a big huge to **YenGirl** for beta-reading this chapter and improving it significantly.=)

**Start with hurdles**

The scenery flashed by. Trees, flowers, houses, people... it was impossible to tell the differences anymore. Everything was a blur of colors as the limousine traversed the vacant road.

During daytime, there would be traffic jams and police controls, but there was almost no traffic in the late evening hours.

Kaname gazed out of the window.

The sun was setting. It was ironic that the sky would turn as crimson as blood, before the darkness settled over the country and vampires went hunting. Yes, as ironic as the fact that humans were drawn to the vampires by their natural beauty, so that the prey came to the predator.

The young pureblood shook his head. He shouldn't dwell on such thoughts right now, not when there were other better things to do. His dark eyes wandered through the darkened interior of the limousine, until they fell on the sleeping form across from him.

Yuki!

A smile lit up Kaname's face. His little sister had only managed to stay awake for half an hour during their journey, before her eyes closed.

A low chuckled escaped Kaname. Yuki might be a vampire now, but she still behaved like a human. Not only did she fall asleep in the late evening hours rather than the early morning ones, she was also still able to fall asleep wherever she was.

Other vampires would call such behavior stupid since it left her open for attacks, but Kaname was quite certain that Yuki could defend herself. He had only been worried during the ten years she lived as a human. Back then, he feared that her blind confidence would do her more harm than good and that someone would hurt her.

That was until that fateful day when he almost lost control and would have bitten her if Ruka hadn't held him back. That was the day Kaname realized that he was the true danger for Yuki. No one else.

Sighing, his dark eyes fell again on the sleeping beauty.

When Yuki shifted in her sleep, the coat, with which Kaname had covered her, slid down and revealed a white and tempting neck.

Kaname gulped. They didn't have much time during the last week to share blood... and they still had about an hour ahead of them until they would reach their final destination.

Kaname's hand was already hovering over Yuki's shoulder. He was about to wake her up, kiss her and... when a little sigh escaped the parted lips of the sleeping princess.

Kaname drew his hand back. It was trembling. His now crimson orbs were fixated on Yuki who lay as beautiful as an angel... his angel... his beautiful fallen angel... He, Kaname Kuran, was the one who had ripped out her white wings and smeared them with blood.

Still, Yuki forgave him and came to live with him, but...

Did she really want to?

Kaname closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Yuki had told him that she loved him and he believed her, but sometimes he wondered if she was with him now because she hadn't known where else to go at that time... and because she felt it was her responsibility.

Did that mean that he had no right to claim her as his?

Kaname took a shaking breath. He shouldn't be thinking like this, not when there was a very promising weekend ahead of him and Yuki. He wouldn't have... if it wasn't for that phone call.

That damned phone call that was putting him so on edge now.

OOO

_It was a beautiful night. The full moon bathed the landscape in its silvery light and there weren't any clouds to obscure its glow. It was perfect._

_Kaname smiled slightly when he leaned back in his chair. His paperwork was forgotten for the moment as he enjoyed the view out of the window of his office. He only hoped that it would be like this the whole upcoming weekend, so that his surprise for Yuki would be perfect._

_The young pureblood chuckled. His little sister had tried the whole week to find out what the surprise he had planned for her was... without success._

_Oh, but Yuki would find out soon and Kaname was sure that she would like it. He had also told Seiren that he didn't want to be bothered that weekend, so that the two days would only belong to Yuki and him._

_The ringing of his mobile phone startled Kaname and he glared at the innocent looking thing._

_His phone would remain at home as well, he decided before answering the call._

_"Kuran!"_

_Everyone else would have been scared shitless by the dangerous undertone in his voice, but the caller only laughed._

_"Am I supposed to believe that you haven't looked at your display and seen my number, or that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore?"_

_"Zero!"_

_Kaname shook his head in disbelief. He could count the times Zero had called him on the fingers of one hand... and every time it had been an emergency. Oh please, let nothing serious have happened!_

_"Zero, are you okay? Has something happened?"_

_There was nothing but silence for a long moment. Then..._

_"Look, Kaname, I... just wanted to know if you have planned something for this coming Saturday evening."_

_Kaname heard Zero taking a deep breath. He could imagine how his lover would be gripping his phone harder in his hand. "A colleague of mine gave me two vouchers for a play in the theater and I thought... that you - we- might enjoy it."_

_Kaname had to close his eyes in order to force back the tears that threatened to spill over. Tears of joy and happiness, because Zero had finally taken the initiative and wanted to spend more time with him. But they were tears of sorrow, since Kaname would have to reject the offer._

_"Zero, you can't imagine how much I would love to go out with you, but I..."_

_"You have a business meeting," Zero finished Kaname's sentence for him._

_"No."_

_The word was out before Kaname could think twice._

_"What are you going to do then?"_

_"I..." Kaname hesitated and cursed himself for his thoughtlessness. It would certainly pain Zero more to know that Kaname was away with Yuki than if he really had a business meeting. "I will be away."_

_There was another round of silence. The seconds ticked by._

_"Zero? Are you still on the phone?"_

_There was no answer. Kaname was starting to think that Zero would hang up at any moment from now on when he heard the hunter's voice again._

_"You will be with Yuki."_

_It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kaname hated the pained undertone in Zero's voice._

_"Yes," he got out past a suddenly very tight throat._

_"Of course," Zero murmured. He sighed, the sound hopeless and resigned._

_Kaname felt a cold shudder going down his spine. His mind was already trying to come up with an answer that would take away Zero's hurt, but the hunter was faster._

_"Look, I understand that you want to spend some time with her, since," Zero paused and Kaname could easily imagine how the young hunter must be closing his eyes and taking deep breathes to get himself back under control, "Yuki and you are officially together while I... Well, what am I to you?"_

_Kaname flinched. There wasn't only resignation in that voice now, but also anger. Zero hadn't talked to him like this since the time Kaname had awakened Yuki. It had been a dark time back then. Kaname didn't want to think about it... and he also didn't want to go back to the way things had been then._

_"Zero, I..."_

_"Why do you think that you have the right to call Yuki yours?"_

_"Zero, what are you talking about?"_

_The young hunter laughed. A cold laugh that sent another shiver down Kaname's spine._

_"Do you think that she would have chosen you if you weren't her brother? Don't you think it possible that Yuki might have chosen me, if she had had the chance to do so?"_

_Kaname blinked, confused, but Zero was still speaking._

_"Don't you think that she only pitied you and didn't want to leave you alone?"_

_Kaname gulped. Blood was running down his wrist where his fingernails had dug into his skin in order to stop him from screaming out loud in pain._

_It hurt. Zero's words burned like acid in an open wound, because those were Kaname's exact thoughts whenever he wondered why Yuki had stayed with him in the first place._

_"But, Zero, I... I have chosen you, too."_

_The young hunter only laughed bitterly._

_"Of course and that's why you're taking _her_ out on a trip."_

_A third silence stretched out between them._

_Kaname's hand trembled. He would have hit the red button to end the call when Zero's voice sounded again._

_"I'm sorry." Zero sighed. "Look, I'm tired and I... haven't slept well for the last few nights... I didn't mean to say all those things to you. I... well, just call me when you have time and... enjoy your time with Yuki. See you, Kaname!"_

_"Zero!"_

_The only answer Kaname got was the beeping sound, telling him that Zero had hung up._

OOO

A quiet knock disturbed Kaname's thoughts and brought him back to the present. One look and he knew they had arrived at their destination.

"Yuki." The gentle voice of her brother woke Yuki up. Yawning, she opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Kaname. She felt much better after her little nap and was now ready for everything her wonderful brother had planned for her.

Kaname took his coat back before giving his patiently waiting chauffeur a nod to open the car door. The sight that awaited them was breathtaking. A little gasp escaped past Yuki's lips, when she stepped down from the car. This was just...

"Oops!"

Instinctively, Yuki reached out for Kaname when she stumbled on the curb and found herself embracing her brother a moment later. She should start watching her feet and not looking around like a fool. After all, no one would take a pureblood princess seriously when she couldn't even walk a few meters without stumbling over her own feet.

Hot breath tickled Yuki's ear. Wonderful, now Kaname was laughing at her!

"Ah, Yuki, I'm glad that you enjoy being close to me that much, but really... in front of the main entrance of a hotel?"

Yuki looked up to see Kaname grinning down at her.

"We'll have enough time for such passionate embraces once we are in our rooms."

Blushing, Yuki took a step back. Her gaze fell on the awesome view again.

Japanese cherry trees in full bloom bordered the avenue that led to the entrance of the hotel on both sides. A faint breeze went through them, making the blossoms dance in the air, until they reached the ground and formed a rosy carpet.

"Is that...?"

Kaname shook his head.

"No, that's not the surprise, at least not all of it. You'll have to wait a little longer for the real surprise."

Pouting, but not in the mood to argue with her brother, Yuki followed Kaname to the main entrance. She was still overwhelmed by the spectacular view.

OOO

The hotel room was obviously made for a king. There was a thick red carpet on the floor, black leather couches and the bed...

Yuki gulped. Why, the bed was huge!

Five persons would be able to sleep there, without having to fear that they would accidentally touch each other. Two persons would be lost in that bed, except if they...

"Do you already have some ideas on how we could do to make use of the bed?"

Yuki squealed in surprise when Kaname's arms went around her middle and she found herself pressed against his warm body. It was really frustrating that he could still sneak up on her unawares, yet notice when she tried to do the same to him.

"You'll have to wait a little longer to find out," Yuki repeated Kaname's earlier words with a grin.

Chuckling, the lips of the young pureblood prince ghosted over her neck.

"Are you sure?" A tongue darted out to lick at the delicious, pale skin.

A slight moan escaped Yuki. Without thinking twice, she leaned her head back to give her brother better access.

It felt so good!

Kaname's hot breath against her skin, his warm tongue, the fangs that teased her, ready to pierce her skin at any second.

Yuki shuddered, closed her eyes and... froze.

No! How could she do this?

Gasping, she broke free of Kaname's embrace and put some distance between them. What kind of a person was she that she could...?

"Yuki? Are you all right?"

Spinning around, Yuki's brown eyes met Kaname's.

If his voice sounded insecure, the look in his eyes was even worse.

"Did I do something...?"

"No," Yuki interrupted him. She took a deep breath to get herself back under control again.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

Kaname nodded, but it was obvious to Yuki that he didn't believe her. He was probably blaming himself again for something that was entirely her fault.

Yuki cursed silently. Wasn't it only a few days ago that she had sworn not to hurt her brother again? What was she doing now?

Pushing all other thoughts away, she stepped closer to Kaname and stroked his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," Yuki smiled gently while trying to come up with a good explanation for her behavior, "but we have a reservation in about half an hour if I'm not mistaken. We would certainly miss it if we indulged in those kind of activities now."

Then she let her smile widen. "Besides, I still want to know what is the surprise you have for me!"

Yuki was relieved to see that she had said the right thing since the hurt vanished from Kaname's eyes and a relieved smile took its place.

"Of course, Yuki, you're right."

Kaname took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"I'm glad that at least one of us is able to focus on the important things."

Yuki forced herself to laugh and then turned to the bathroom before she lost control over her emotions.

"I'll just take a quick shower... and since I don't know what you've planned, it's probably best if you decide on the clothes I'm going to wear tonight."

"As you wish, Yuki."

The young pureblood princess saw the smiling face of her brother just before she closed the door of the bathroom.

OOO

The bathroom was enormous, but Yuki only spared the interior a brief glance. She didn't feel like appreciating the white, big bathtub or the large mirror on the opposite wall. She was only focused on taking off her clothes as fast as she could and going inside the shower enclosure.

Warm water started pouring down on her, washing away the salty tears that ran down her cheeks.

How could she?

She knew that Kaname loved her... that she held his heart in her hands and what did she?

Oh nothing, just cheating on her gentle brother by meeting with Zero and drinking the young hunter's blood. Creating a blood bond, to be exact.

Yuki laughed bitterly as she went through the motions of shampooing her hair and showering. It was only ten minutes later that she was able to turn off the water and leave the shower. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her before approaching the vanity.

Two reproachful big, brown eyes staring back at her from the mirror. Yuki swore that she would do everything in her power to make it up to Kaname. After all, she loved him and she was damned if she was going to ruin this special weekend he had planned for them both.

Nodding determinedly to herself, Yuki dried her hair and left the bathroom, directing a brilliant smile at her waiting brother.

May the night begin!


	8. Bathed in Moonlight

**Author Notes**: Thank you all for your wonderful and lovely reviews to the last chapter. It always makes me happy when I read that you like this story.^^ And to all of you who want that Kaname, Zero and Yuki finally realize that they belong together… don`t worry, they still have a few chapters to realize it.^^

**Appreciation**: My special thanks to **YenGirl**, who reminded me that I still had to translate this chapter, otherwise I wouldn`t be able to post it now. And the chapter also wouldn`t be the same without **YenGirl,** who is the best beta-reader an author can hope for.^^ Thank you, dear!*hugs*

**Warning**: This chapter is one of the reasons why this story is rated **"M"**. So if you don`t like heated moments between Kaname and Yuki, you probably shouldn`t read it and to everyone else: Enjoy!^^

**Bathed in Moonlight**

The night was pleasantly warm. Not as hot and humid as the summer or as cold and freezing as the winter nights, but just… perfect.

Yuki gave a small smile. If she didn't know better, she would suspect that Kaname was involved with a higher authority since even the weather bent to his plans.

Not that she knew exactly what her older brother had planned, but she was certain that the mild night was to his liking. Yes, it most definitely was.

Yuki chuckled to herself. Otherwise, she wouldn't be running around in nothing more than a skimpy bikini while Kaname led her by the hand to some secret place.

"What's so amusing, Yuki-chan?"

Hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck made her shiver in excitement. She turned to her right, where she felt Kaname's presence.

"I was just thinking how much I'm enjoying this."

Thanks to the blindfold her brother had insisted on her wearing, Yuki couldn't see his face but she was very sure that he was smiling.

The fact that Kaname didn't say anything in reply except to draw her closer to his side and put his arm around her waist was additional proof that her reply had made him so happy he didn't even trust his own voice right this moment.

Yuki smiled again and leaned against Kaname as they walked alongside in the night.

Anyone else would never believe her if she told them that the great and confident Kaname Kuran could ever be overwhelmed by mere emotion, but she knew him better. She had seen him crying and laughing, screaming in pain and in pleasure, ordering people around in the evening and playing silly games with her in the morning.

In fact, Yuki was probably missing the chance to see something new passing over his features right now, but she withstood the temptation to take off the blindfold.

She had promised her brother to leave it on until they reached their final destination, wherever that was, and she would hold onto her promise. Even if Kaname decided on walking for the next couple of hours, she would follow him wherever he led her.

Busy with her thoughts, Yuki didn't pay attention to where she placed her feet. She stumbled over a stone at the next moment, and if not for Kaname's arm around her waist, would have fallen down flat on her face.

"Careful, Yuki!"

Worry resonated in Kaname's voice and he gripped her a little harder.

"Calm down, Kaname," Yuki gently touched his arm. "I doubt that I'll ever fall down as long as I'm with you."

The only answer she got was the sharp inhale of the sweet night air next to her ear.

OOO

Kaname had planned everything.

He had made sure that no one would disturb them at their secret place. Seiren had his orders to arrange everything else that would be necessary to make this night special.

Normally, Kaname wouldn't trust anyone but himself, but Seiren was exempted from this rule. Once she agreed to do something, Kaname knew that the outcome would be perfect.

Seiren had even asked him if she should provide them with a coach, so that they could arrive at their final destination in style, like a king and queen. Seiren must have thought it was beneath the two young purebloods to walk there by themselves, but Kaname had decided against it. A walk in the moonlight would only heighten the anticipation of the destination.

Besides, their destination was only five minutes away from the hotel.

Kaname glanced at Yuki, who was following his lead trustingly. She had always been like that and the knowledge gave him a moment of disquiet.

Not even Zero would put on his swimming trunks and a blindfold without knowing exactly what was going to happen and where he was going. In fact, he would probably laugh at Kaname and his foolish, romantic ideas but Yuki hadn't even questioned him when he gave the new red bikini to her**.**

She trusted him.

_"I doubt that I'll ever fall down as long as I'm with you."_

She trusted him so much.

Kaname swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. He knew that he didn't deserve this trust and yet, it would kill him if Yuki ever behaved any differently around him.

The scene that came into view right now took Kaname's mind off his course, he had seen pictures of this place and also asked Seiren to take a look at it, in order to make sure that it was really as special as the commercial promised, but seeing it with his own eyes… was even better.

He inhaled deeply. The air was very clear and crisp, and the…

"Kaname, can I take of the blindfold now?"

Yuki's voice brought him back to reality. Idiot, he scolded himself. He had chosen this place just to make Yuki happy and almost forgot that she was here, because of the beautiful surroundings.

"I'll take it off!"

Willing his hands not to tremble, Kaname took off the cloth of Yuki's eyes, hoping that his surprise would be to her liking.

OOO

It was breathtaking!

Yuki gaped at the spectacular view and shook her head at the same time. It seemed too perfect to be true!

Another stone finally convinced the young pureblood princess that she wasn't dreaming as her toe clashed with it. Blinking through painful tears, Yuki continued to take in her surroundings.

They were in a kind of clearance that was surrounded by Japanese cherry trees. Pink blossoms floated in the air and created a picturesque carpet.

But that wasn't all!

Yuki grinned. Now she understood why her brother wanted her to wear a bikini and why he himself was only dressed in a pair of swimming trunks.

In the center of the clearing was a hot spring, with large stones all around it and hot steam that flashed silvery in the light of the full moon.

"I hope you like it."

Startled, Yuki looked up at her brother. He was trying to appear casual, but at the same time, he was watching her the same way a rabbit would watch a snake.

Yuki sighed inwardly. She loved the fact that Kaname obviously wanted to present her with something special, but at the same time she hated his obvious uncertainty.

As if she would love him less if something wasn't perfect tonight. She almost told him to stop behaving like a toddler, who was depending on the love of his mother, but stopped herself from doing so.

It wouldn't do any good and Yuki didn't want to ruin this wonderful night. She pushed her dark thoughts back, flashed her brother a brilliant smile and… whipped off her bikini.

"I've heard once that you bathe naked in a hot spring."

Chuckling slightly at the astonished look on Kaname's face, Yuki used his surprise to her advantage. She ripped off his swimming trunks before running into the hot water at vampire speed, knowing full well that her brother would follow her.

OOO

Kaname was shocked. All right, he should be used to the behavior of his little sister by now, but she was still able to surprise him sometimes.

One more reason for loving her.

The young pureblood glanced down at his now completely naked body, before a predatory grin spread across his features. He had planned to spend a few romantic hours in the hot spring with his beloved sister so that they could enjoy the magical atmosphere together, but if Yuki wanted to play wild… then Kaname would be the last one to deny her the fun.

The splashing of water told him that Yuki was already in the hot spring. Without thinking twice about it, he followed her.

In the blink of an eye, the young pureblood crossed the last distance and leapt into the hot water.

It was really hot!

Kaname gasped and gave his body a moment to adjust itself to the high temperature. Humans weren't able to stay in such hot water for too long, but vampires regulate their body's temperature, so that they were even able to… indulge in certain exertive activities.

Closing his eyes, Kaname chuckled quietly. He wasn't able to see much while being surrounded by the warm steam, but he could still locate the tiniest sound.

Or at least, he thought so before two slender arms closed around his chest from behind and pulled him backwards.

Caught by surprise, Kaname went under and unwillingly swallowed a mouthful of hot water. Coughing and blinking, he managed to free himself from the clinging embrace and got hold of his little sister, who was about to flee again.

Flinging strands of wet hair out of his face, Kaname glanced down at his giggling sister, who wasn't even able to look innocent, while holding his gaze.

"Do you want to play duck and cover?"

Kaname's voice was a mere whisper as he drew Yuki closer until their bare chests touched.

"No, I'd rather play cops and robbers!"

"Ah," Kaname answered, while his hand slid over Yuki's back. "And who is who?"

Yuki's hot breath tickled Kaname's ear when she leaned forward. Her breasts were soft against his chest and her stomach pressed teasingly against Kaname's already half-hard member.

God, how could he even think that he would be able to spend any amount of time with his beautiful sister, without being tempted to take advantage of their solitude?

"Well, since I _attacked_ you," one of Yuki's hands reached between their bodies, "I'm the robber. And…" her hand closed around Kaname's member, "… you're the cop."

A stroke of that slender hand made Kaname gasp. Yuki was obviously in a very, very playful mood tonight, but he certainly wouldn't complain.

"So," Kaname pressed out, while trying hard not to start moving into Yuki's talented hand. "If I'm the cop, I have to… punish you."

Big brown eyes, already sparkled with crimson, looked up to the young pureblood prince.

"Oh yes," Yuki moaned and led them both backwards, until they reached the big rocks that surrounded the hot spring. "Punish me, brother!"

A wave of heat rushed through Kaname's body, heading downwards. It was only thanks to his immense willpower, that he didn't take his sister right away. He certainly should take a weekend off more often if this was the case.

"Sit down," Kaname breathed into Yuki's ear and motioned her to a stone.

"As you wish, Oni-chan!"

Kaname swallowed hard. Yuki looked absolutely alluring. The water only reached up to her breasts and danced around her already hard and pink nipples every so often.

Kaname leaned over Yuki and closed her lips with his. She tasted so sweet! He would never get enough of her.

Moaning quietly, he inched closer, until his member was positioned right between her parted thighs.

"Yuki!"

Kaname's lips ghosted over her cheeks and down to her throat. Then he paused, still a little unsure about the rejection he had suffered earlier. Yuki had told him that she didn't want them to spend too much time in their room and although Kaname believed her, he had also felt dismay when she pulled away from his fangs.

Without knowing how much her gesture meant to Kaname, Yuki tilted her head back in order to give him better access.

"It's all yours, Oni-chan!"

Kaname didn't need a second invitation. As his sharp fangs punctured her willing flesh, blood filled his mouth and his senses… and the forbidden image of a certain violet eyed hunter emerged in his mind's eye.

Kaname gulped down the delicious blood and tried to only concentrate on Yuki, but he still felt as if Zero was there with them too. Growling, he gave up on his try to push the thoughts of his other lover back and instead claimed Yuki in another way.

If his heart couldn't distinguish between Zero and Yuki, then he would just have to pretend that he was with both of them at the same time, so that his heart could feel whole again… at least for one night.

Right this minute, his heart's desire and his longing for both his lovers were so strong that Kaname forgot to suppress the presence of Zero in his blood before voicing out his most urgent wish to Yuki.

"Bite me, Yuki!" Kaname groaned against her neck.

His little sister didn't need to be asked twice.

OOO

Passionately, Yuki bit down on Kaname's throat, allowing hot blood to gush into her mouth. She slung her arms around Kaname's neck while he thrust into her.

So delicious and… Yuki gasped and almost spilled the blood in her mouth when an image of Zero emerged in her mind's eye.

No! Why was she thinking of him now, when she was with Kaname?

Her heart bounded against her ribcage and gave her the answer.

It was because she loved them both.

Crimson eyes closed for a brief moment before Yuki tightened her grip on Kaname and held him closer. She couldn't help herself; she wanted to be with her brother, but she couldn't stop thinking of Zero at the same time.

In that case, she would just pretend that the hunter was there too. At least this way, she could give herself the illusion that she was with both her lovers at the same time and didn't have to split her heart into two.

With that last thought, Yuki wrapped her legs around Kaname's waist and gave herself to the pleasure that pulsed through her veins with every thrust of her beloved brother.


	9. When the Past reawakens

**Author Notes**: Since I had a little more free time than the months before, I`m able to update this story sooner than I expected.^^ I can`t promise you that the next update will be as fast as this one, but I`ll do my best.^^

Also, this chapter is merely focused on Kaname`s and Zero`s relationship and reveals something about their past. I hope you enjoy it!^^

**Appreciation:** Special thanks to **YenGirl for** beta-reading this chapter in a very short time and helping me to improve it significantly.^^ Thanks, dear!=)

**When the Past reawakens**

The echo of the church bell lingered through the night. It was midnight... or later than that.

Zero didn't really care since he had gone to bed hours ago, hoping he might find some sleep. He should have known better. His body was tired and yearned for sleep and rest, but his mind was not. It was restless, reminding him of his faults and all he had done wrong.

The list was long, so very long, but two persons stood out. Zero's failure towards them was the most painful of all.

Kaname!

Yuki!

Zero groaned in pain. Maybe he should just get up and watch a late night horror movie. It might be boring enough to make him fall asleep. He sat up and then shook his head and let himself fall back on the bed.

No, a movie wouldn't distract him enough. _Nothing_ would ever be enough to distract him from Kaname and Yuki, the two persons who meant more to him than his own life.

Bitterly, Zero laughed out loud, hearing the sound echo through his empty room, taunting him. It was a good thing he didn't have to go on any hunter missions for the next few weeks. Any Level E who came across him would have been able to kill him easily since he was so distracted.

_Why did I even do it?_

That question had barely formed in his head when Zero asked himself what exactly was he referring to.

Did he regret telephoning Kaname and accusing him of being selfish because the young pureblood kept his options open by being Yuki and Zero's lover at the same time?

Or did Zero regret sharing blood with Yuki, and even though they knew they were betraying Kaname, spending a few passionate hours together that afternoon?

He squeezed his eyes shut against the images that floated through his mind, but he saw them nonetheless. Yuki and himself... together on his bed, kissing and touching and loving each other.

With another groan, Zero turned on his right side and blinked in the darkness of his room. He had tried to excuse his behavior by reminding himself that Kaname did the exact same thing every time he left Yuki to see him, or left him to return to Yuki... but he knew it wasn't quite the same.

Even though Kaname cheated on him by loving Yuki, Zero had always known and accepted the fact that the young pureblood prince didn't belong to him alone.

Even though Yuki cheated on Kaname by going to see Zero that day, it only made her even with her brother since Kaname had done the same to her.

The only difference was that Zero knew that Kaname and Yuki had each other in their lives, while they didn't know about the other person being with him. In other words, Kaname believed he was Zero's only lover and so did Yuki.

Zero sighed and drew the covers closer around him. When he took a deep breath, he almost choked on it.

He was such a... monster!

The two pureblood siblings trusted him and he... he betrayed that trust each time he thought of either one of his two lovers. It was his fault from the beginning.

Zero had had the chance to end this, years ago. If only he had broken up with Kaname then and never seen Yuki or him again, then...

A bitter sob escaped past his lips. Oh, who was he trying to fool?

Even if all his senses screamed at him to end his relationship with Kaname and with Yuki, his feelings would always be in the way. He would have to cut out his own heart if he wanted to break the bonds that tied him to his two lovers.

Zero couldn't do that. He hadn't been able to do so that fateful night and he wouldn't be able to do it now.

With a resigned sigh, Zero closed his eyes and allowed the memories of that life changing night to come to the forefront of his mind.

_No!_

_No, that was impossible!_

_No, it couldn't be true!_

_Stumbling, Zero made his way up the stairs._

_That was a mistake!_

_It couldn't be..._

_Trembling, the young hunter leaned against the wall and took a deep and painful breath that burned its way down his chest._

_No, it couldn't... but yet, it was and what he had seen came back to haunt him again._

_Yuki, in Kaname's arms._

_Yuki, with Kaname's blood on her lips._

_The words she spoke to Zero._

_The cold and calculating expression in Kaname's eyes when they met Zero's._

_And the feeling of utter betrayal, when the young pureblood prince turned away and left Zero in the freezing cold._

_The young hunter sank onto the floor when waves of hot and unbearable pain went through his body._

_He felt sick!_

_It was worse than when his body thirsted for blood, worse than when he believed that Master Yagari didn't want to teach him anymore._

_Right now, he felt like dying! Slowly and painfully, as if he were bleeding inside until nothing was left except pure despair._

_A sob escaped past his lips and brought him back to the present._

_What was he doing here? Breaking down on the floor like some stupid schoolgirl! He was only lucky that Cross hadn't found him like this or he wouldn't be able to survive the shame. The thought of the old man making hot chocolate for him, fussing over him and behaving as though Zero needed his help gave the young hunter the strength to make it back to his room._

_Zero entered his room and closed the door behind him, leaning against it and taking a shaking breath. His eyes wandered over the spartan room and his few belongings without really seeing them._

_Yuki was a vampire!_

_That was the only thing Zero could think of. She was a blood sucking monster like himself, but... that wasn't the worst part._

_No!_

_Zero blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Once, he thought that he would rather die than let Yuki become a vampire, but now, it was a different sort of pain that choked him._

_Kaname didn't tell him, he didn't tell Zero that Yuki was his sister! And worse, his betrothed!_

_It wasn't unusual for purebloods to marry their siblings, but Zero shook his head hard as if that in itself could chase the truth away. He didn't know where that knowledge had come from. Maybe his parents had told him or Master Yagari, at some point, but fact remained that Zero was... excrescent now._

_Yuki had always loved Kaname. Of course she would choose him now that she knew who she really was._

_And Kaname wouldn't think twice about sharing his life with Yuki, the girl he had saved and had always loved._

_They were destined to be together. Brother and sister, two beautiful, powerful purebloods with the famed Kuran blood flowing in their veins._

_And where did that leave Zero?_

_A bitter laugh escaped past the young hunter's trembling lips. Stupid question!_

_Nothing would change for him. He was still the scum of society, a hunter who had been turned into a vampire and who was stupid enough to fall for a pureblood._

_Really, how could he ever hope that a blood sucking beast like Kaname would ever care for anyone other than himself?_

_Zero should have known better... but he hadn't and he obviously still didn't. Otherwise, why should he feel like his heart had just shattered into a thousand pieces?_

_It was his own fault. If he hadn't fallen for Kaname then his betrayal wouldn't be so bad. He could go on with his life, but now... as of its own will, Zero's hand moved under his jacket and removed Bloody Rose._

_She was still there for him._

_She would never fail him._

_The young hunter ran a finger over its barrel. His eyes lingered on the intertwined letters before his head jerked up in a sudden movement, a gasp leaving his lips._

_No, it couldn't be! But there wasn't any doubt._

_In front of the open window with the curtains waving around him like the wings of a bat, stood Kaname Kuran, looking very calm as he watched Zero in his pain._

_Slowly, Zero lifted Bloody Rose and aimed it at the chest of his lover._

_"Shove off!" he snarled._

_Kaname didn't even bat an eye. "No."_

_Zero's finger tightened on the trigger. Why wasn't he pulling it?_

_It wasn't as if he hadn't already killed vampires. It wasn't a crime and it was necessary to protect the clueless humans from these blood sucking beasts._

_Zero's hand shook. A single bullet wouldn't kill Kaname. He knew that fact as much as he knew that he never intended to kill the pureblood. He just wanted Kaname to feel the same pain he did, to know what your heart felt like when it was nothing more than a bloody mess of flesh._

_Kaname should know what it felt like!_

_Violet and dark orbs clashed and Zero swallowed hard. It was as if he was looking into a mirror with his very feelings mirrored in those eyes._

_The same pain, the same fear, the same desperation..._

_Zero dropped Bloody Rose._

_"Why?" he whispered._

_There was so much to this simple sounding question, but Kaname understood Zero nonetheless._

_"Because I love her."_

_Zero nodded. He knew that. He had always known that._

_Kaname closed his eyes as if to prepare himself, before opening them again and letting Zero see his true feelings._

_"Yuki... from the day of her birth, she was... my little sunshine. She made me smile... when I felt like... drowning in my own darkness. I... I couldn't have survived without her."_

_Zero swallowed hard. The words hurt so much and left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, but they also eased his pain at the same time like a balm._

_Zero understood Kaname because after Shizuka's attack, he had only felt hatred. His anger and pain, his hate and hopelessness had almost destroyed him... but then came Yuki._

_A lovely and caring girl who was there for him whenever he needed her. Yuki hadn't turned away from him when she found out that he was a vampire, not even when he had bitten her. She gave him the strength to fight against his inner demons each day instead of running away from them._

_Zero knew he wouldn't have been alive anymore if it weren't for Yuki's lovely smile. Oh yes, he understood Kaname all too well._

_"I love her, too!"_

_Kaname nodded. "I know."_

_Silence pressed down on them and it was only after what felt like an eternity that Zero was able to say what was eating away at his heart._

_"You'll go away with her."_

_It wasn't a question, but rather a statement._

_Nonetheless, Kaname answered._

_"Yes, I'll leave the academy with her. It's time that I take the place in society that..."_

_"That wasn't my question!"_

_Zero was surprised himself at how angry his own voice sounded._

_It wasn't that Kaname was going to leave just the academy... but him as well. How could he?!_

_With a few quick strides, Zero stood right in front of Kaname and grabbed the collar of his coat._

_"Where do you get the right from to claim Yuki as yours? Do you think you can get away with everything because you are a pureblood and her brother?"_

_Tears ran down Zero's cheeks while he spoke these words, but he didn't care. His emotions were overwhelming him and all of his anger was focused at Kaname right now._

_"How can you think that I don't have the right to be with Yuki?"_

_Zero shook his head as soon as the words left his mouth._

_"What am I saying? No one has a claim on Yuki as long as she hasn't decided for herself!"_

_Kaname didn't say anything and his calm attitude only hurt Zero more than a punch could have._

_"I guess what I should ask is if I have any claim on you? Did I ever have a claim or was it only a game, in order to pass the time until you finally awakened Yuki?"_

_The words burned like acid in Zero's throat as he choked them out. Of course, he had always known that Kaname was far beyond his reach, but he had still hoped for the impossible._

_Zero had still hoped that Kaname truly cared for him and..._

_A sudden movement of Kaname's hand made Zero pause. It almost seemed as if the young pureblood wanted to touch him, but pulled back at the last second. Dark orbs moved to meet Zero's for an instant before gazing down at the floor._

_It was too late. Zero had already seen the rare hurt in Kaname's eyes. He almost felt that same hurt especially when Kaname's chest heaved as though he were in pain._

_Then Kaname looked up, eyes blazing with emotion._

_"You have every right."_

_When Zero blinked at him, Kaname was forced to elaborate._

_"You have every right to be angry at me and you have every right to hate me," his lips trembled as he looked fearfully at Zero. "But I hope that you won't. I should have told you sooner about Yuki."_

_Even though Zero nodded, he could feel one corner of his lips turning up in a bitter smile. Leave it to Kaname to avoid his question with such eloquent words._

_"That's not the answer to my question."_

_"No, it isn't."_

_Kaname licked his lips and stared at the floor, before raising his head and meeting Zero's gaze once more._

_"I never told you because I thought it was clear, but I probably should have. If I knew how little you think of yourself, Zero, then I would have told you a long time ago."_

_Uncomprehendingly, Zero looked at Kaname. Sometimes, he really wished that the young pureblood would just say what was going on in his head and not leave it to others to guess._

_A sad smile played around Kaname's lips._

_"I love you, Zero. I love you so much that it tears at my heart."_

_Kaname's hand moved to touch Zero's, only to be slapped away._

_"Don't!"_

_"Zero, what..."_

_"You idiot!"_

_New tears ran down Zero's face and his heart pounded against his chest as if it were trying to escape._

_"Why are you telling me this now?! Now, when we don't have a chance of a future anymore?!"_

_"Zero..."_

_Once again, Zero could see the same emotions he felt mirrored in Kaname's bright eyes. This time he stayed still as Kaname slowly raised his hand and let it rest on Zero's shoulder._

_Their eyes met._

_"Nothing is over, Zero!" Kaname tried a reassuring smile and failed. "We can still be together... it would only be... different, unless you," Kaname's lips quivered, "don't want me anymore."_

_Violet orbs widened._

_"Don't want you anymore?" Zero echoed, shaking his head in disbelief. "How could I not want you anymore, Kaname?"_

_Now it was Zero's turn to raise his hand. Gently, he ran his knuckles down Kaname's cheek._

_"I love you and I... no," Zero smiled through his tears. "I could never turn away from you."_

_It was the truth. The only truth that mattered._

_Zero knew it when he spoke those words and even more so when his lips met Kaname's in a passionate and desperate kiss._

_He could never turn away from Kaname. The young pureblood was his life!_

Sighing, Zero turned again in his bed until he found a comfortable position.

Five years had passed since that fateful night, but he still felt like it had happened just yesterday. He still remembered every detail! The pain and sorrow, the anger and desperation and the passionate hours that followed.

Zero just couldn't recall anymore how often they had made love to each other until they were totally spent and almost passed out from exhaustion. Back then, he couldn't imagine a life without Kaname. The young pureblood wasn't only his lover, but the man who held Zero's very heart in his hands.

It was still like that, but...

Zero clenched his fists. For five years, he had been able to push back his feelings for Yuki. He had been able to fool himself and believe that he only loved Kaname, but now... Yuki was even more present in his thoughts than she had ever been.

Of course, it was wrong! The whole situation was wrong!

Zero shouldn't have slept with Yuki and reopened his heart to her. He shouldn't love Kaname and sleep with him either, but the young hunter couldn't help it.

He couldn't help his feelings and... what was he supposed to do now?

The quiet creak of the front door disturbed Zero's thoughts, making him whip his head towards his room door. No, it wasn't possible.

Zero's blood ran cold. Not now! But the aura of the newcomer was unmistakable, moving through the kitchen and the living room, only to open the bedroom door and enter.

Zero lay very still and didn't even move when the bed dipped under an extra weight as his uninvited guest laid down next to him. Only when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder did Zero turn to face his lover.

Their eyes met and time slowed down.


	10. Love and other Feelings

**Author Notes: **I`mtruly sorry that it took me over four months to update this story and I apologize for the delay.

My muse only let me write HP stories, so I had to force her to this chapter and I only succeeded, because **YenGirl** kept reminding me of this story and that I had to translate the next chapter.^^

I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope that you still remember that story, after such a long time, without an update.

**Appreciation: **Special thanks to **YenGirl**!*hugs* It would probably have taken me another few weeks, if she hadn`t urged me to finish this chapter. I also have to thank her for her very fast beta-reading, although she has a busy schedule. Thank you, for taking the time to beta the chapter, dear.*big hug*

**Warning: **The chapter is one reason, why this story is rated "M". So, if you don`t like lemons, then please skip the last parts of the chapter.^^

**Love and other Feelings**

The silvery light of the moon was the only source of light in the room.

Dark eyes took in how it illuminated the violet orbs, which looked up at him in surprise. As if of its own accord, Kaname's hand rose and gently stroked the cheek of the young Hunter.

Zero!

Kaname inhaled Zero's scent and a gentle smile turned his lips up. Up until now, he hadn't even realized how much he had missed his lover.

The violet orbs, the softness of his skin, the beat of his heart…

Kaname swallowed hard as his heart felt like bursting at the sudden, overwhelming flow of emotions. Yes, he had had Yuki to himself for a whole weekend and he loved his little sister, but…

With an inward shake of his head, Kaname pushed back all thoughts of Yuki before he felt guilty again. Instead, he focused completely on Zero, on the steady gaze which met his.

Kaname frowned.

Normally the young hunter would welcome him in some way. Kaname still remembered how Zero had insulted him at one time, only to make hot and passionate love later.

This time, Zero had only welcomed him with a tired smile and nothing else, but it was still strange that he wasn't more affectionate.

Was Zero still mad, because Kaname didn't have time for him last week?

That wasn't a very likely scenario. The young hunter wasn't a resentful sort of person. Either he said what was on his mind or he kept it all to himself, until he lost his temper.

But Kaname couldn't remember a single argument – if their phone call was to be categorized as one – after which Zero was still sulking.

Nonetheless… Kaname thought back to last week. He hadn't called Zero, not even once.

No, he had enjoyed his weekend with Yuki and pushed all his thoughts of the young hunter to the back of his mind. So now, after one week, in which he hadn't even tried to contact Zero once, he was surprised that his lover didn't fall into his arms?!

Kaname closed his eyes for a brief moment, before opening them again. He should have known that there were still things they needed to talk about, instead of thinking that everything was fine.

"Zero."

Kaname played with one of the silvery strands, while searching for the right words to say.

"I…"

A finger on his lips silenced Kaname. He looked at Zero who shook his head.

OOO

Most people wouldn't be able to read Kaname so well.

God, even Zero had needed years of practice, until he was finally able to understand what was going through Kaname's mind. Not that he always succeeded in reading his lover, but at least Zero was trying. In this case, it had been rather obvious what Kaname was going to say.

With a gentle thumb, Zero stroked the soft lips of his lover. He didn't want Kaname to feel guilty or continue their argument from before.

Maybe later, when they were both well rested, but not in the middle of the night.

"Not now, Kaname, it's late."

Zero grinned inwardly as the young pureblood glanced at the clock on the nightstand, before grimacing and closing his mouth without saying anything.

Sometimes, Kaname seemed to forget that not everyone got up when the sun set like he did.

OOO

Idiot, Kaname called himself. How could he have forgotten that Zero didn't have the same sleeping habits he had?

The young pureblood groaned in frustration. Of course, it was late for Zero since the young hunter refused to live like a vampire, unless it was necessary for a mission.

Kaname could still recall many occasions when he had come to pay Zero a visit in the middle of the night, without taking into consideration that his lover had to get up in the morning.

He was such an egoist!

How many times had he appeared in Zero's apartment, without warning, just because he wanted to see his lover?

It wasn't only Zero who suffered from Kaname's selfishness, Yuki did as well. Kaname knew very well his little sister would rather live like a human, but he still forced her to adapt to his sleeping rhythm from time to time.

As if he couldn't manage to get up in the morning and endure the heat of the sun for a few moments…

Kaname shuddered in self-disgust.

He didn't deserve Yuki or Zero and certainly not both of them.

OOO

Zero blinked in confusion.

Obviously, he wasn't as good in reading Kaname as he had thought, since he had no idea where the feelings of self-contempt and self-hatred, that he could feel through their blood bond, were coming from.

Sometimes, Zero wished that he could read Kaname's mind, if only to prevent the young pureblood from jumping to conclusions. Like he was doing now, if the young hunter interpreted the apologetic look in the dark orbs correctly.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I only ever think of myself and my needs, without considering that you might want something else."

Zero only stared at Kaname.

Were all purebloods so damned subtle or was Kaname an especially bad case?

It wasn't asking too much if they could just spit out what they wanted to say, instead of beating around the bush, was it?

"I'm an egoist." A bitter laugh escaped Kaname's lips. "I forgot that you might want to go to sleep now. Just because I'm not tired, doesn't mean that you want to be woken in the middle of the night. I'm sorry and I won't bother you any longer. You can go back to sleep, Zero."

The young hunter gaped at him. All right, it wouldn't help Zero if he could read Kaname's mind, he would also need a manual to understand the direction of his thoughts!

But first, Zero had to make sure that the pureblood didn't start believing in his ridiculous self-reproaches. Acting on pure instinct, Zero gripped Kaname's wrist to stop him from getting up from the bed.

"You're right, Kaname. You're an egoist." Serious violet orbs met surprised dark ones. "You assume that you're responsible for everything. Damnit, stop this shit!"

Zero glared at Kaname, willing him to understand what he was trying to tell him. "Have I ever complained when you came to me in the middle of the night? Have I ever told you that you should just leave and go screw yourself?"

Dumbfounded, Kaname shook his head.

"So doesn't that mean that I like your visits, even though they are in the middle of the night?"

Zero could almost hear the gears working in Kaname's head. Then hope started filtering in the surprised dark eyes and an unsure smile ghosted over the lips of the young pureblood.

"I always thought that you couldn't wait for me to seduce you."

Zero chuckled. That was so typical of Kaname!

"Yes, right and you only endure our meetings during the day for the same reason, and I always have to force you to meet me in the morning or in the afternoon."

Smiling softly, Zero traced the line of Kaname's lips with a gentle fingertip. "Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices, if we want to be together, but that doesn't make us martyrs."

OOO

Kaname kept silent.

Zero's words made sense. They both had to make sacrifices sometimes, if they wanted to be together. Maybe, he should start seeing things from Zero's and his point of view and not only of his own.

Slowly, Kaname nodded.

"You're right, Zero."

The beautiful smile that lit up the young hunter's face was enough to make Kaname forget his worries and lean in for a brief kiss. Only that the kiss wasn't brief, but turned out longer than he had intended.

At first gentle, it became more passionate and aggressive soon as Zero wrapped one arm around Kaname's neck and intensified the kiss.

God, how had he survived without his sweet hunter was all Kaname could think of, while he savored every moment of feeling Zero's hot lips on his.

Gasping for air and red faced with pure passion, they broke their kiss, although Zero's arm stayed around Kaname's neck. Desire was mirrored in both their eyes as their gazes met.

Kaname chuckled quietly.

"Aren't you too tired for this, Zero?"

Zero didn't take Kaname's question seriously and started unbuttoning the young pureblood's shirt instead.

"How could I go back to sleep when I know that a needy pureblood is so close to me?" he teased.

Tired, but passionate violet orbs locked with Kaname's and the young pureblood knew what Zero wanted him to understand. Normally, they would just decide on the spot who would take whom, but it was obvious that the young hunter didn't want to take the lead tonight.

Kaname was fine with that. More than fine, to tell the truth. He wanted to feel close, as close as possible, to Zero again. That was the only thing that mattered.

"If I fall asleep, at least you'll know that you have to practice some more."

Kaname grinned at Zero's challenge. If a sleepy Zero meant a cheeky Zero at the same time, the young pureblood might consider interrupting his lover's sleep more often.

"Careful," Kaname's finger stroke the exposed skin of Zero's throat warningly. "I could take that as a challenge."

Zero grinned at him. "The question is, are you are able to master the challenge?"

OOO

The moment Zero voiced out that sentence, he found himself lying on his back with a grinning pureblood leaning over him.

All right, it probably wasn't the best idea to challenge a pureblood… at least not Kaname. That was the last conscious thought Zero was capable of before hot lips found his again.

Their kiss was passionate, aggressive and deep. Teeth clashed and bare chests pressed against each other.

A faint hiss escaped past Zero's lips as he scratched the side of his tongue on one of Kaname's fangs. The taste of his blood flavored their kiss and the young hunter was sure that both their eyes would glow crimson, if they were to open them.

Years ago, Zero would have been horrified by this, but not any longer. He still suppressed his vampiric desires if he was with his fellow hunters, but he had learned that he needn't do so while he was with Kaname.

Right now, Zero only shuddered with anticipation as his lover withdrew from him and gave him an interrogative look.

"Zero…?"

It was obvious what Kaname wanted and although Zero knew that it was taboo for a vampire hunter to give his blood to a vampire, he only smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Drink, Kaname."

Kaname glanced at the exposed throat and pale skin, his eyes glowing with passion and hunger, but he still hesitated.

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Do it… or do you want me to beg for it?"

Kaname grinned. "That's an interesting idea."

"Kaname, you… ahh."

Groaning, Zero threw his head back as Kaname's tongue licked his bite area. He had completely forgotten how good it felt to be at the receiving end of such ministrations and Kaname seemed very eager to remind Zero's body of how much the young hunter loved to be bitten.

Zero soon had the feeling that he was losing his mind to Kaname's expert licking and kissing. His nails dug into Kaname's back as he tried to hold onto something, in order not to lose his last bit of dignity and beg Kaname to finally bite him.

Heaven only knew how close he was to asking. The damning words were already at the tip of his tongue when sharp fangs finally pierced his skin and sank deep into his willing flesh.

Both of them gave contented groans.

OOO

Zero tasted so good.

Kaname closed his eyes as he swallowed the first mouthful of blood. Anyone who preferred the blood of a high class vampire was an idiot. The blood of his young hunter was definitely the best… although Kaname was glad that no one but him knew of that fact.

He wouldn't share Zero with another vampire willingly. Or at all.

Sucking on his lover's throat, Kaname felt himself getting hotter and hotter with every sip.

It had been much too long since he had last been with Zero, otherwise his body wouldn't react so fast.

Hoping he wasn't the only one, Kaname pressed his hips to Zero's. They were both equally hard, their erections palpable through the fabric of their boxer shorts.

Moaning, Kaname pressed harder against Zero and felt his lover shudder.

"Kaname…"

The impatience was very clear in that one word and Kaname grinned against Zero's throat before licking the bite area clean and glancing at him.

"I thought patience is a virtue of a good hunter?"

Kaname's hand teased Zero's erection through the fabric of his shorts.

"A good hunter… should also never… sleep with… a pureblood… He should… throw him… out…"

Kaname's only response to those breathless words was a low chuckle.

"Are you telling me that I should go, Zero?"

Instead of an answer, the young hunter grabbed Kaname's neck and drew him down for another kiss.

OOO

Kaname could be a real tease!

Zero shivered as three slender fingers moved inside him. It felt good… great, all right, but Zero didn't want just Kaname's fingers inside him, he also wanted...

"Kaname!"

The young hunter tried to glare at the young pureblood, which wasn't so easy while lying on his back with a smirking lover leaning over him.

"I'm not made of glass."

Kaname tipped his head to the side and frowned.

"Kaname…" Zero looked warningly at him. He loved Kaname, but he hated how he would act as if Zero would break if he was a little too rough with him.

Zero never knew if it was his words or Kaname's own impatience, but faster than he thought possible, those teasing fingers were removed and replaced with something much larger.

Groaning, the young hunter held onto Kaname's shoulders and slung his legs around his back at the same time.

Yes, it hurt a little, but not enough to make Zero even think of stopping. The pain of stretching was nothing in comparison of the wonderful feeling of being one with Kaname again.

OOO

Zero was so tight.

Kaname clenched his teeth together as he entered the young hunter. He had wanted to prepare him a little longer, but Zero's pleading look had changed his mind.

Kaname only hoped he wasn't hurting his lover too much. As soon as he was buried inside that tight heat, Kaname searched Zero's gaze, his chest heaving with the effort to stay still.

"I told you… I'm not made of… glass, Kaname…"

Their eyes locked, passion and lust clearly written in both pairs.

Kaname relaxed. He should learn to trust Zero if his lover insisted on something, he noted before all rational thought left him and he finally gave into his needs.

Moving together on the bed, their love making was fast and passionate, their moans and gasps echoing through the room as they both climbed towards the point of no return.

OOO

The sun had already risen.

Grumbling, Kaname urged closer to Zero and cuddled against him.

With a slight smile, Zero stroke the tousled hair of his lover. Kaname was so cute when he was asleep.

Zero had been awake for over an hour now, but he couldn't find the will to get up and leave Kaname's side. It was so rare that he had the chance to watch the pureblood in his sleep and he didn't want to miss his chance now.

The sight of his sleeping lover made Zero's chest swell with warmth. He knew all too well how hard it was to earn Kaname's trust and it was a proof of the pureblood's love that he could sleep in the presence of a vampire hunter.

Giving into his urge, Zero drew Kaname even closer to his side and earned a quiet yawn.

"Zero?" Sleepy dark eyes blinked at him.

"Hush, go back to sleep, Kaname."

Zero placed a gentle kiss on Kaname's forehead and smiled as the young pureblood snuggled against his side and dropped off to sleep.

The young hunter sighed quietly. He knew he should go up, but he didn't want to leave Kaname. The young pureblood seemed so vulnerable in his sleep, that Zero just had to stay with him and hold him in his arms, until he woke up… as ridiculous as that might sound.

Besides, a small smile ghosted over Zero's lips, he wanted to maintain the illusion that Kaname was all his and belonged in his bed, for just a little bit longer.


	11. Hopeless Wish

**Author Notes: **I apologize to everyone, who has been waiting for the next update of this story for quite some time now.*bows* Between a few things, which came up in RL and my obsession for HP, I just didn`t find the time to write the next chapter of this story, until now.*sighs*

I hope that you will still enjoy this chapter, although it`s been a while since the last update.

**Appreciation: **My special thanks to **YenGirl**, who beta-read this chapter in record time, although she was also busy with other things.*hugs* Thank you, dear, for taking the time to improve this chapter significantly.*big hug*

**Hopeless Wish**

The fast approaching twilight announced the start of the night.

Zero had always loved this time of day, when the sun sank in the west and the stars appeared in the sky, when the world slowly became darker with each passing minute.

It was rather ironic that a vampire hunter would prefer the setting of the sun to its rising, since their natural enemies, the vampires, rose with the dusk. Nevertheless, Zero had never enjoyed the sight of the rising sun, when the red ball covered the land in bright, blinding colors. Even when he was human, he had preferred twilight to dawn.

Maybe, he thought as he leaned against the balustrade of his balcony, it was because he had never liked getting up in the morning… or maybe it was because he was destined to fall in love with two purebloods at the same time.

And not only purebloods, but siblings to boot.

Zero sighed. He couldn't deny it any longer; he was in love with Kaname and with Yuki.

The young hunter shook his head as the faces of both of his lovers appeared in his mind's eye - Yuki's sweet face as she smiled up at him, and the dark eyes of Kaname as the young pureblood prince looked at him trustingly.

Damn! Zero struck the balustrade with his bare hand.

It had been complicated enough when he was only with Kaname, but… his heart hurt every time he thought of pushing Yuki away. After finally admitting to himself what he felt for her, it would be like cutting away a part of his heart if he stayed away from her now.

Nevertheless, Zero clenched his fists, it was also possible that Yuki wouldn't want to see him anymore, whereas with Kaname, Zero was sure of seeing the young pureblood as often as possible.

It had been only three days since he had last seen Yuki, but she hadn't tried contacting him after they had shared those few passionate hours when she visited him the last time. Maybe she regretted having slept with him.

That would be a good thing, Zero tried telling himself even as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He had already taken a part of Kaname's heart away from her. How could he go one step further and take a part of Yuki's heart away from her brother as well?

Violet orbs stared up at the cold and distant moon, which looked indifferently down at him. Sometimes, he wondered if it wouldn't be better to just go away and start a new life somewhere else, so that Yuki and Kaname could at least be happy together.

After all, Zero was likely nothing more than a source of irritation for them. Of course, he knew that they both cared deeply for him, but he still couldn't get rid of the idea that they would be far better off without him.

This pessimistic way of thinking was probably a consequence of how Zero had felt in his younger years after he had been turned into a vampire and fought against his changed nature. He just couldn`t wrap his head around the idea that Yuki and Kaname wouldn't be able to go on with their lives without him. It seemed… impossible when they already had each other…

Zero's dark thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. With an impatient sigh, he answered the call.

Two minutes later, he sported a heavy frown as he opened his wardrobe. Either the leader of the hunter organization was utterly useless or his colleagues were so incompetent that they had to call him in for such a simple mission.

Zero threw the necessary clothes on his bed and shrugged as he went to take a shower. At least, this mission would give him a break from his depressing thoughts.

OOO

He was such an idiot!

Zero slapped himself inwardly. So much for wanting to escape his troubled thoughts for at least one evening – why didn't he take into consideration that _they_ would also be here?

A bitter smile spread over his face as he stared down at his glass of champagne. The organization had given him the simple task of overseeing a soiree of vampires and without even thinking, he had agreed.

Most of the bloodsuckers didn't even glance in his direction; they were so used to the presence of a vampire hunter at larger celebrations by now. Zero wasn't of any more interest than the potted palms placed in every corner of the ballroom for most of them… but not all.

Zero gulped. He had felt their presence the moment he entered the ballroom. Again, he cursed himself for overlooking the fact that the two Kuran siblings would of course be invited to this soiree as well.

Against his better knowledge, he looked up when he felt someone's eyes on him and met a pair of light brown eyes. He saw Yuki's lips turn upwards briefly before her expression smoothed out again.

At the same time, a pair of dark orbs searched Zero's face. Kaname's expression didn't give anything away, but the young hunter still felt a wave of warmth moving through his blood as Kaname nudged him gently through their bond.

Taking a sip of his champagne, Zero forced his gaze to wander over the other guests so as not to arouse any suspicions.

Just then, the orchestra started playing a slow waltz. The males bowed in front of their chosen female companions and moved onto the dance floor. As if drawn by a special cruel power, Zero's eyes returned to Yuki and Kaname.

The young pureblood prince held his sister in a light embrace, their bodies much closer to each other than was actually correct for this sort of dance. It wasn't their proximity that made Zero's insides freeze though, but the look the siblings directed at each other.

Yuki's eyes were aglow with happiness, her lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed as she looked up at her older brother. Kaname was smiling tenderly at her as they moved in perfect harmony with the music.

The skirt of Yuki's white dress floated around her legs as they danced in slow circles, looking as if they were in their own private world, a world that Zero didn't belong in. Gulping down the bitterness of that thought, he turned his back on the happy couple and went to one of the private balconies lining the ballroom.

OOO

The music ended.

Like a perfect gentleman, Kaname took Yuki's arm and led her from the dance floor just as a group of nobles started moving into their direction. It was obvious they wanted to approach the two purebloods, but one glare from Kaname was enough to make them step back.

Kaname sighed inwardly. If he ever forgot why he hated such soirees so much, these impertinent vampires would always make sure that he remembered the reasons again – the nobles only wanted to kiss up to him.

Nevertheless, Kaname knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid them all night long. He had to deal with them sooner or later, but right now, he wanted to spend a few quiet moments with his little sister.

Signaling one of the waiters, he took two glasses of wine from the tray and gave one to Yuki.

"The wine is truly delicious."

The beautiful smile Yuki directed at him as she took a sip of the bordeaux colored liquid was almost enough to outweigh the terrible soiree.

"Aido-dono has very expensive taste in wine."

Yuki chuckled quietly at Kaname's words and took another sip of her wine.

"At least we now know where Hanabusa got his expensive taste from."

Kaname nodded but didn't touch the wine. He could tolerate more alcohol than most humans, but he didn't like the idea of giving up even one percent of his control while being surrounded by the different levels of vampires, all with varying interests.

Kaname also wasn't blind to how beautiful Yuki looked in her evening dress and how everyone else seemed to be staring at her as well. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, that you had to give up your get-together with Yori for this," he gestured to the whole room.

OOO

Smiling, Yuki shrugged.

It was true; she had been very disappointed when Kaname had asked her to accompany him to this soiree, instead of going out with her best friend.

Of course, her brother would never force her to do anything she didn't want, but it went without saying that she wouldn't leave Kaname alone with all these sycophants. She didn't like the presence of the other vampires, but there was one person who made her heart speed up.

Zero was here!

Yuki had felt his presence the instant the young hunter entered the room. Her eyes wandered to the balcony where Zero had disappeared to and made a quick decision.

"I'm going to step outside for a bit of fresh air," she announced, indicating the curtained balcony.

"Yes, you do that, Yuki." Kaname nodded his approval and received a kiss from his little sister in return before she made her way to the balcony.

The young pureblood princess only hesitated for a moment, before she stepped outside and leaned against the wall, right next to the French windows. No one inside could see her now and in return, she had a wonderful view of the young hunter who stood with his back to her, both arms leaning on the balustrade.

Brown eyes took in every detail. The light breeze blew Zero's hair, which looked like woven silver in the light of the moon and his earrings glistened in the silvery light. Both were a stark contrast to the perfectly fitting suit, which revealed just how well built the young hunter was.

"How long do you intend to stand there?"

Startled, Yuki looked up and caught Zero's serious gaze. She had been so absorbed in her examination that she hadn't noticed that Zero was aware of her presence.

"You know, it's dangerous to be so careless around a vampire hunter. Someone else might have killed you already."

Yuki shrugged and shook her head.

"But I trust you, Zero. I know you would never hurt me."

She was surprised when he flinched at her words.

"Zero, are you okay?"

OOO

No! Everything in Zero wanted to scream that one word as an answer to Yuki's question.

Nothing was alright! How could it be?

How could he be all right when Yuki was so close to him?

The unique fragrance of the young pureblood princess, which always reminded him of wild flowers on a sunny afternoon, flooded his senses with every breath the young hunter took. Yuki was so close and Zero had to clench his fists at his sides, in order to stop himself from taking Yuki into his arms and never letting her go.

But how could he do that when she trusted him that much?

Zero took a step back and shook off the hand Yuki had reached out towards him.

"Zero, are you truly okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Zero looked up and immediately wished he hadn't done so. Large brown orbs looked at him, so full of hurt that a person could drown in them… and it was all because of him.

Zero bit his lower lip. It was his fault that Yuki felt like this now. If only he had been stronger when she came to visit him that afternoon, nothing would have happened in the first place and he wouldn't feel the urge to embrace her and hold her until all the pain he had caused was gone.

Violet orbs flicked towards the entrance to the ballroom. He doubted that the vampires would let him get away with taking their precious pureblood princess into his arms. They might even think that he was about to harm her and Zero doubted if even Kaname was able to help him if that happened.

Kaname… his lover who was surrounded by those bloodsuckers right now and probably even knew that his little sister and fiancé was talking to his lover at the very moment.

_But without knowing that his lover had also slept with his fiancé and made her _his_ lover as well, _Zero reminded himself with an inward groan.

No, he couldn't continue his relationship with Yuki. Having made up his mind, he turned his back on her and was about to go back inside as a hand closed around his wrist.

"No, Zero, I won't allow you to go like this, without telling me first what's going on!"

The young hunter frowned as he glanced down at the slender pale hand on his wrist. Yuki was much stronger than she had been before, he noted. Nevertheless, the determined look in her eyes and the way her lips were pressed together still reminded him of the time a few years back when she had tried to convince him that he had to treat her to a sundae.

Of course, the situation now was much too serious for such comparisons. Zero shook his head in frustration.

"Christ, Yuki, we can't go on like this… its wrong!"

Desperately Yuki shook her head. "No, we can… I mean, Kaname wouldn't harm us, even if he found out about it."

Zero saw that even Yuki herself noticed that her last words sounded more like a desperate excuse than like a real argument. He didn't doubt the truth behind her words. He knew very well that Kaname would never hurt either of them, but still…

"He might not harm you or me, but… what about him? Wouldn't your brother be hurt if he found out what we had done?"

OOO

Brown eyes widened in surprise as Yuki gasped.

She would never have expected Zero to waste even a single thought on the wellbeing of her brother. She had always assumed that Zero hated him, but the hunter was obviously much more sensitive than… she herself was.

Hot shame welled up in Yuki as she realized that she hadn't even thought about how Kaname would feel about such a betrayal.

"Yes. He would be hurt," she admitted quietly. How could she not think of her brother first?

She loved Kaname and her heart screamed at her that she should go back inside… back to her brother, then man she loved. But it was only one part of her heart that was drawn to Kaname, the other part of her heart was urging her to fall into Zero's arms right now and never let him go.

Yuki took a deep breath. Why had everything to be so damn complicated?

She didn't want to hurt anyone, but in the end, it seemed impossible to do so.

In the silence that followed, the sounds of another waltz reached them on the balcony. Before she could make up her mind on what to do, Zero reached towards her and drew her closer to him. A small smile lit up her face as she allowed Zero to lead her to the slow rhythm of the music.

Her heart ached and rejoiced at the same time as they moved together, hidden from the eyes of the other vampires by the wall of the house, witnessed only by the silent moon.

The poignant dance ended much too soon for Yuki's liking and she feared that Zero would wish her farewell forever as he let go of her. It would be the right decision, she tried to convince herself.

Then she felt warm breath next to her ear.

"Tomorrow, at eight pm, at the 'Inner City' bus station."

Yuki's eyes widened, but she found herself nodding without hesitation.

"You should go inside now before someone gets suspicious."

The young pureblood princess only directed a smile at the young hunter before she left the balcony and went back inside.

OOO

Zero sighed as Yuki left him. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't repeat what happened with Yuki that day and now… he had invited her on a date.

A resigned smile passed over Zero's features. He had just made sure that he would see her again… and he probably wouldn't just see her. His whole being longed to hold Yuki, to feel her warmth against his body and to…

A pair of dark, sad eyes appeared in Zero's mind's eye as he imagined how Kaname would feel if the young pureblood ever found out about this betrayal.

No. Zero glared at the wall next to him.

Kaname didn't have to learn about this. It would hurt him and Zero didn't want to hurt the gentle young pureblood. He only wanted to be with the person he loved.

It was just his luck that he loved both the Kuran siblings more than anyone else. That meant that he would always hurt someone. If not Yuki or Kaname, then it would be himself.

It was a vicious circle.

A bitter laugh escaped past Zero's lips and floated away into the night, mixed with the fading sounds of a love song.

Life was so ironic.


	12. Secret Rendezvous

**Author Notes**: I`m sorry that it has taken me again so long to update this story.*apologetically look* I hope that I`ll be able to update faster next time, but since I`m more interested in HP than in VK at the moment, I won`t promise anything.^^

**Appreciation: **My thanks to **YenGirl**, who reminded me time and time again that I had to update this story again, otherwise this chapter wouldn`t be finished yet. And I also have to thank **YenGirl** for beta-reading this chapter in record time, although she has a lot of own work to do.*smiles* Thank you, dear!*big hug*

**Secret Rendezvous**

It had rained this morning.

The air was fresh and cool now and there was no need for an air conditioner for vampires going to bed during the day. They could all relax and enjoy the time, until the temperatures climbed higher in the next few hours.

But one of them couldn't relax.

Kaname sighed as he turned around in his bed. He knew that he should just close his eyes and go to sleep, but he couldn't. A soft sigh sounded through the empty bedroom. The soiree had been more draining for him than he had expected. Not because of the obtrusive nobles, since he was used to them by now and could handle their canting compliments, but because of another guest.

Kaname turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Of course, he had met Zero at such soirees before, but he had been prepared to see his lover at these occasions every time.

This time, he hadn't been and it had caught him off guard the moment he sensed the aura of the young hunter in the ballroom. It had been as hard as always for Kaname to ignore his lover and pretend that he didn't care for him… but it had been even harder to behave like this was expected of him when Yuki herself had gone outside to meet the young hunter.

Kaname smiled bitterly. He had known they were together on the balcony all the time, but he hadn't said anything to his little sister. He knew that she still wanted to be friends with Zero. In fact, he should be happy for her that she had had the chance to talk with the young hunter and… hug him.

Kaname ground his white teeth. It was perfectly normal for Yuki to hug all her friends, but it still bothered him when he had noticed Zero's scent on her. He found himself clenching his fists. He already felt guilty because he had to ignore Zero when he had wanted nothing more than to dance with him, but now he also felt jealous.

Only… he didn't know of whom he should he be jealous.

Should he be jealous of Yuki, because she was able to be with Zero for some time, or should he be jealous of Zero, because he had been with his little sister?

A desperate groan escaped past Kaname's lips. Somehow, he was jealous of them both, although he knew that he didn't have a right to be. After all, he was the one who cheated on Yuki… and Zero. He had tried a few times to force himself to decide between them, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

A bitter laugh echoed through the room. He was such a selfish bastard, but he just couldn't go against his heart's desires. And right now, his greatest desire was to spend some time with Zero to make up for his behavior at the soiree.

Sighing, Kaname got up and went to his study. He hadn't met Zero in quite some time and he still remembered that the young hunter had planned to go out with him, the same weekend he went away with Yuki. Kaname had tried to make it up to Zero by visiting him afterwards, but he still felt like he owned Zero a real date, not just some passionate hours at his apartment.

A few phone calls later, Kaname had arranged everything to his satisfaction. He called Seiren and assigned her to send one of the tickets to Zero's apartment, as soon as they had arrived. It was at such times that Kaname was especially glad that Seiren never asked any questions and just did as he had instructed her.

A glance at the clock told him that he could still get some sleep before he had to get up in the late afternoon. This time, it didn't take him long to fall asleep and dream of his upcoming date with Zero.

OOO

People.

There were people everywhere, couples holding hands as they went window shopping and groups of various people walking by, enjoying the gentle evening breeze.

Big brown eyes looked around uncertainly. Yuki couldn't remember a time when she had used public transport all by herself. Kaname always insisted on driving her to the university himself or have their chauffeur bring her.

It was very rare that the young pureblood princess went anywhere by bus, and even if she did, she went with Yori or some other friends.

Yuki frowned as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. If her memory served her well, then she had never waited at a bus stop alone. Either the headmaster or Zero had accompanied her, when she was still a human.

Zero.

A small smile played around Yuki's lips as she thought of the young hunter. She had been looking forward to their date ever since the soiree. Today, she had changed her clothes numerous times until she finally decided on a fitted red dress with matching jewelry and shoes.

Yuki picked at an imaginary grain of dust on the red silk. She really hoped that Zero would like her in this dress and that he wouldn't mind that she had let her hair hang loose like she always did.

Zero rarely paid her any compliments, but she hoped that today would be an exception to that rule.

"Hey cutie, are you alone?"

Yuki turned a little to find a young man leaning against a street lamp and staring at her unashamedly.

A few years ago, she would have blushed furiously and avoided his gaze. Now, she only stared back without blinking, but didn't say a word to his chat-up wasn't a vampire or even a hunter, only a normal human and therefore, he wasn't of any danger to her.

"As hot as you are dressed, I'm sure that you have a date, babe."

The young man approached her with a knowing grin. "Forget the guy and come with me. I promise you that we will have lots of fun and…"

Not bothering to give an answer of any kind, Yuki just turned around and walked in the other direction. She heard the man coming up behind her.

"Hey sweetie, there's no need to run away! I just want to…"

Even without looking, Yuki knew the young man was reaching out for her. She was prepared to slap his hand away when she heard a suppressed cry of pain.

"What the fuck…!"

Yuki turned around and saw the young man was holding his hand against his chest with a pained expression. Then her eyes flicked to the person who stood behind him.

"Guy, what's your prob…?"

Cold violet orbs met the gaze of the young man, who seemed to shrink with every breath he took.

"Don't ever look at her again!"

Zero's voice was low and calm, but Yuki felt the dark aura which surrounded the young hunter. She wasn't surprised when her stalker stammered an apology before hastening away. Smiling, she turned to Zero and saw him relax.

"Thank you."

Zero shrugged.

"You would have gotten rid of him yourself."

Yuki chuckled as she linked her arms with him and Zero raised an eyebrow at her as they started walking side by side.

"Oh, I'm not thanking you for scaring that guy to death. I'm thanking you for not killing him. Your aura was very scary!"

The young pureblood princess looked up at Zero just in time to see the grin spreading over his face.

"Too many witnesses."

Yuki laughed. It felt so good to joke around with Zero be close to him at the same time. She loved how his face lit up whenever his eyes met hers and she loved…

Yuki stopped abruptly as she felt the truth in her own thoughts, which she had been oblivious of for so long. How had she been able to ignore what her heart was trying to tell her all this time?

The young pureblood princess shook her head. It was…

"Yuki, are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just… Never mind, I just thought I forgot something." Yuki smiled up at Zero, unwilling to share her newly found out feelings with him. "Let's go and by the way, where are we going?"

Instead of an answer Zero only smirked down at her. "You'll see when we are there and I'm sure you'll like it."

Yuki pouted, but allowed Zero to lead her through the streets to wherever he wanted to go. If she were honest with herself, she wouldn't have minded walking side by side with the young hunter all night long.

OOO

"Wow, that looks great!"

Yuki licked her lips and breathed in the delicious smell of her pasta. She had decided on tagliatelle in white wine sauce with salmon strips and tomatoes and she couldn't wait to take the first bite.

A quiet chuckle made her look up and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Zero only shook her head.

"No, I'm only relieved that you like the restaurant, because," a blush covered Zero's cheeks to Yuki's surprise, "I mean, it's not exactly high class cuisine."

The young hunter made a vague gesture and Yuki followed his hand with her eyes.

There were tables for two or more people in the dining area in no obvious order, the host stood behind the bar at the other end of the restaurant and the air was filled with the scent of food, wine and herbs.

There were candles on each table, but nothing else which would create a romantic atmosphere. The patrons were talking rather loudly with each other, instead of just whispering like they did at more expensive restaurants.

Yuki gave a small smile. It was a nice restaurant, but one she knew Kaname would never bring her to. He wouldn't be able to enjoy himself at a place that was so loud and crowded with people.

With an inward headshake, Yuki pushed all thoughts of Kaname away. She was here to enjoy her evening with Zero, after all… and she couldn't endure the feeling of guilt if she thought of her brother at the same time.

"I like this restaurant. The people aren't snobbish like in those expensive restaurants and it's possible to fill one's stomach, without having to spend a fortune."

Yuki took a forkful of pasta and chewed happily. She swallowed and grinned at Zero.

"Delicious!"

Before she could take another bite, Zero's finger was at her chin and she looked at him.

"You… there is something…"

Their eyes caught. Yuki gulped licked her suddenly dry lips. She couldn't recall who moved first, but they were suddenly kissing, barely avoiding the flame of the candle as they leaned over the table to taste each other's lips.

Zero tasted of wine and cinnamon. Yuki would have exchanged her whole dish to kiss him all evening long, but the young hunter broke the kiss at last and sat down in his chair again.

A flush spread over Yuki's face as she felt the smiling gazes of almost all patrons on her and she sat hastily down as well. They didn't dare kiss again, but their eyes never left each other as the tension grew between them, until after they had dessert and finally asked for the tab.

Yuki didn't even protest when Zero paid the bill. She only wanted to leave the restaurant to be alone with Zero again and from the way he looked at her, she was sure he felt the same way.

OOO

"That was great."

Zero smiled as Yuki leaned against his side while they walked down the almost deserted street. Only a few people were around, but they didn't pay the young couple any attention at all.

Zero was very glad about that, since it meant that he could be even more aware of the young woman at his side. He could feel the warmth of her body as she pressed even closer to him when a cool breeze made her shiver.

Zero took a deep breath of Yuki's scent and let it fill his senses. It always reminded him of a secret garden of sweet, but dangerous roses, beautiful but deadly at the same time.

He loved it.

Yes, the young hunter admitted to himself, he loved everything about Yuki. The way she laughed and talked animatedly about her favorite topics and… how she tasted.

Zero shivered slightly as he remembered the feeling of her lips on his a few hours ago. It had felt so good and he only regretted that he hadn't kissed her again.

Dear God, he couldn't even describe how much he wished to kiss her again and hold her while she gasped his name, before her fangs would pierce his skin and…

"Is something wrong?"

Zero didn't realise they had stopped walking and big brown eyes were looking enquiringly at him. He swallowed hard. Sometimes, he forgot that it was rather easy for Yuki to sense even the most minimal change in his breathing or body temperature. Her pureblood vampire senses allowed her to read people more accurately than any human could ever hope to do.

Right now, Zero cursed this fact, since his heart was already beating fast enough to jump out of his ribcage. Yuki wasn't stupid and she would guess why he was feeling so excited and then…

A small hand closed around his and guided it to the chest of the young pureblood princess.

Zero blinked. Through the fabric of that red dress and her soft curves, he could feel the agitated beat of her heart, which seemed to be in a race against his own.

"See, I feel the exact same way."

Zero nodded, but wasn't able to form any words. The realization that Yuki felt the same way he did, was almost too good to be true and he feared that he would shatter this fragile moment, if he said anything.

Instead, dark violet orbs stared at the heart-shaped lips which were only a few inches away from his own. If he leaned forward a little, then he would be able to…

Laughing, Yuki turned away from him as Zero was about to close her lips with his.

"What…?"

Zero stared at her. She was grinning like she always did whenever she thought of something crazy.

"Let's not waste time here, I have a better idea."

The young hunter furrowed his brow, but didn't ask any questions as Yuki led him through some streets, until she stopped in front of a building.

Violet orbs went from Yuki to the glass doors of the building and back to her. Did she really intend to do what he thought she did?

Zero licked his suddenly dry lips. The prospect sounded too wonderful to be anything other than a dream. After all, Yuki certainly didn't plan on spending the night…

"Found it!"

Zero raised an eyebrow at Yuki as she held up a credit card in triumph, which she had obviously pulled from the depths of her handbag.

"Come on, Zero. I want to book a room for us before they close the reception!"

Shaking his head at Yuki's eagerness, Zero allowed her to drag him into the hotel.

OOO

Yuki was so hot!

Violet orbs wandered over the beautiful body of the young pureblood princess. Her long dark hair was spread on the white sheets and surrounded her like a cloak of dark sateen. Pearls of sweat glistened on her naked body and her pink and erect nipples were highlighted by her alabaster skin.

Zero felt his already hard length throb in anticipation as he let his gaze wander lower, until it fell onto the dark, velvet-like hair between Yuki's legs. He had tasted every inch of her body so far, but he still wanted to know how she would taste in that one specific place.

Slowly, Zero lowered his head and breathed in the rich scent of her arousal. The curls of hair which hide her most private place were just as soft as they looked like as Zero touched them with his fingers to part her a little more, in order to have better access.

"Ze…rooo!"

A shiver of pure lust raced through Zero's body as his name fell from Yuki's lips like that, but he forced himself to withstand the urge to satisfy his own needs at once. They still had almost the whole night to enjoy themselves and right now, he wanted to make Yuki scream with bliss.

Grinning, Zero licked the soft skin of her secret place, tasting her intimately for the very first time. It was even better than drinking her blood, he thought to himself as he searched for her pearl of lust with his tongue. Her stifled moan told him that he had found that secret spot.

Zero smiled as he circled her pearl with the tip of his tongue and felt little shudders moving through her body. He didn't dare to use his teeth, afraid to hurt her in such a sensitive spot. Instead, he entered her with two fingers at once while sucking on her pearl at the same time.

"Ohhh!"

Looking up briefly, the young hunter was treated to one of the most erotic pictures he had ever seen. Yuki's lips were parted, her skin was flushed and her body trembled whenever she took a deep breath.

Zero felt even more blood rushing downwards as his erection throbbed impatiently, but he forced himself to continue his task. Licking and sucking at her flesh, he moved his fingers within Yuki in the same rhythm as his tongue.

It wasn't long until he found the hidden spot in her and Yuki's moans and screams filled the room, making Zero glad that he had closed the balcony door before they had started this.

"Zer…oooooh!"

The young hunter felt Yuki's orgasm as her inner walls closed around his fingers. She wriggled on the bed and Zero watched, fascinated, as she grabbed onto the sheets, her body moved in ecstatic jerks.

Zero only withdrew his fingers from her when she stopped moving and lay still on the bed. He leaned over her and smiled.

"You are so sexy," he murmured. Her cheeks were flushed very attractively and he caressed them with his fingers before leaning in for a kiss. When Yuki's tongue moved lazily against his, Zero grinned as he broke the kiss.

"Are you already exhausted?"

Yuki didn't answer his teasing question and just opened her eyes to look at him. Zero only had one moment of warning as he gazed into her passionate red eyes, before he was flipped onto his back and Yuki was straddling his lap.

"No, I just wanted you to have a false sense of security," she told him with a smirk before sitting down on him and taking him inside her in one smooth motion.

A gasp escaped Zero's lips as he felt himself engulfed by Yuki's tight wet heat all of a sudden. When his gaze met hers, he saw her orbs were an even deeper red than before. He knew right then that there was something else he could give her, besides sexual satisfaction.

"Bite me, Yuki!"

Without hesitation, Zero raised his head to bare his throat. He groaned as Yuki's insides massaged his length when she leaned towards his neck.

"You have to… bite me, as well, Zero," she groaned before her fangs sank into his skin.

Zero gasped. Yuki hadn't prepared his neck at all and her bite hurt… but it still sent thrills of lust through his body at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her back and groaned as he thrust up inside her.

They were almost as close as they could possibly be now, but Zero was all too willing to fulfill Yuki's request to bring them even closer. Gently, his fangs pierced the soft skin of her throat.

When her sweet blood filled his mouth, and her lust and desire filled his senses, Zero was unable to tell any difference between them anymore. They moved together on the bed, lost in their equal passion and love for each other while the hours of the night flew by.

OOO

The night was quiet.

Not even the birds had awakened from their slumber. Only a very unlucky postman stopped tiredly in front of the block of flats and dismounted from his bike. He had agreed to see to the route of his sick colleagues and he hadn't thought of how exhausting the night would be.

Yawning, he took an envelope with an important looking official seal out of his bag. When he had first seen this envelope, he had wondered how important this Zero Kiryu was, that he got mail from an organization the postman had never heard of before.

Now, he didn't care for it anymore. He was just too tired to think about anything else than a nice hot shower and a comfortable bed, both he knew were waiting for him as soon as he finished his shift. Rubbing his tired eyes, he threw the thick letter in the mailbox of Zero Kiryu, where it promptly covered a small white envelope.

An envelope that had already waited for hours for Zero to find and open it.


End file.
